Love pretty
by Delena is real
Summary: Un hechizo de Bonnie sale mal, haciendo que Elena y Katherine se conviertan en niñas de 4 años. Damon y Stefan tendrán que lidiar con las dos niñas. Delena, Steferine.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia empieza en la tercera temporada cuando Klaus no puede construir su ejércitos de híbridos y busca respuestas en esta historia Klaus deja libre a Stefan después de un mes cuando cumple su deuda con la cura para su hermano y vuelve con Elena, y ya las cosas no son iguales porque Elena tiene sentimientos por el hermano mayor pero no lo admite, la historia tomara otro rumbo de la tercera temporada, si Klaus vendrá a por la doble pero se tomara una sorpresa al enterarse de la nueva forma de Elena, ya veremos más adelante a un Klaus diferente. Esta historia es completamente Delena pero tendrá también un poco Steferine y con esto espero que disfruten.  
Besos.  
**

* * *

Espero sentada en el sofá, tomando el té caliente de hierbas que Bonnie le dio, con un suspiro lo tomo mientras la veía poner velas y algunas cosas en el piso de su sala.

Los nervios le invadían, podía sentir el nudo en el estomago, algo intuía que esto estaba mal, quizás no es una buena idea, aunque el hechizo era muy sencillo y era para protegerla de Klaus, trago amargo el té hasta que Bonnie por fin se dio la vuelta para instarle a unirse a ella.

_Bien no es nada malo, además el hechizo hará que desaparezca del radar de Klaus, no mas Hibrido viniendo por mi cabeza, no más muertes de seres queridos, Elena es fácil solo hacer unos cantos de Bonnie y asunto resuelto_. Canturreo la chica a sí misma.

Bonnie vio el miedo en su amiga y le tomo las manos para tranquilizarla, ella más que nadie quería proteger a su amiga y no dejaría que nada malo le ocurriera. Además tenía ya las amenazas de Damon esta mañana, si algo salía mal le rompería el cuello y no muy feliz con esas palabras y evitando ponerle los ojos se mordió la lengua y asintió al idiota vampiro.

- Hey no te preocupes saldrá todo bien, es un hechizo de protección nada malo va a pasar.

- Confió en ti Bonnie.

La chica sonrió y con un último apretón cogió el grimorio haciendo a su amiga sentar en el centro de las velas, Bonnie se paro y apago las luces, Elena parpadeo un par de veces antes que su amiga encendió con sus poderes las velas iluminando la sala, Elena trago grueso ella siempre había vistos películas en las que el lugar pareció como esto que estaba viendo ahora, siempre le ponía los pelos de punta, era un pentagrama en medio y las velas alrededor, sabía que el hechizo era algo como para hacerla invisible de las pistas de Klaus, ya que el Hibrido tenía una bruja que fácilmente la localizaría y el infierno se desataría si Klaus llegaba en el pueblo, solo de pensarlo Elena se estremeció, Bonnie dijo que el hechizo trataría que el alma de Elena salga a frote con que se pondría una protección antes que entre en su cuerpo de nuevo, la luna ayudaría que cualquier otro hechizo haga que sea difícil de localizarla, prácticamente lo que la lleva a estar invisible para todos los seres sobrenaturales, menos para las personas que vivían a su entorno que cada uno uso una gota de su sangre para que ella sea visible, aunque como cualquier hechizo este tenía riesgos, su alma podría salir y quedar atrapado en cualquier lugar o en el proceso que su corazón se detenga ya que la energía que uno el cuerpo con el alma es un hilo invisible y en el proceso se tiene que romper, esto podría matarla y ella no quería dejar a su hermano sin un familiar mas. Damon no estaba muy contento y honestamente ella lo apoyo, si sería bueno que cualquier sobrenatural no la vea y le haga daño pero que su alma salga a flote y no vuelva a su cuerpo es un asunto que discutir, aunque ella haría todo para proteger a las personas que ama y aquí estaba sentada arriesgando su vida en un hechizo de protección.

Bonnie comenzó a cantar y a arrojar hierbas en círculo y salió del centro dejando a Elena sola sentada y asustada.

- Cierra tus ojos y relájate, deja que tu mente flote no pienses en nada, concéntrate al máximo para no pensar en nada Elena, esto hará que tu alma sea libre y pueda volver a entrar en tu cuerpo, pero ten en cuenta que mientras este fuera de tu cuerpo podrás sentirlo y con tus pensamientos puedes espantarlo, ya que el alma es puro y con pensamientos ruidosos será difícil volverlo a tu cuerpo. Sentirás un vacio pero mantén tu mente en silencio.

_Bien_ me dije _esto debe ser fácil_.  
Bonnie comenzó a cantar de nuevo y a arrojar hierbas en el centro, el olor a quemado le irritaba la nariz pero se concentro al máximo en estar quieta sin pensar, por un momento fue difícil, ya que las velas de Bonnie le erizaban la piel pero con el tiempo fue adormeciendo sin realmente dormir la mente, ya no oía los cantos, ni los olores el calor de las velas se fue apagando, sentía un cosquilleo en la piel, primero fue en el centro de su pecho hasta crecer mas y mas hasta las puntas de los pies y la raíz de los cabellos, sentía su cuerpo flotar en su posición de sentarse como un indio, poco a poco el cosquilleo fue tan intenso que todo le dio vueltas mareándola, su corazón latía muy rápido que pensó que iba a desmayarse, fue allí que sintió un tirón como una gelatina tembló antes de que pudiera sentir más nada todo paro, todo estaba tan quieto y oscuro. Y como en unos segundo rápidamente sintió todo de nuevo.  
Su cabeza dio vueltas podía sentir luz mucha luz y cuando pensó que ya todo había terminado una ráfaga de viento en el circulo sintió, el canto de Bonnie se detuvo cuando dijo.

- ¡Katherine!… ¡Sal del circulo es peligroso! - oyó a Bonnie gritar.

- De que estas…

Pero Katherine nunca termino lo que iba a decir, una explosión de luz cegó a las dos dopplegangers y cayeron inconscientes.

Bonnie apago las velas y encendió las luces, miro a las dos chicas y corrió junto a su amiga temiendo que su alma entrara en el cuerpo de Katherine ya que la perra egoísta entro en el hechizo aunque ella no sintió en ningún momento el alma de Elena salir de su cuerpo, preferiría haber fallado que ponerla en el cuerpo de Katherine pero temía haber lastimado a su amiga también, después de unos minutos las dos chicas comenzaron a despertar, con signos de dolor en la cabeza, a Katherine se le paso rápido con sus dones de vampiros se levanto viendo a su doble y la bruja levantarse del piso lentamente, vio a Elena tambalearse y rio maliciosamente.  
Bonnie le lanzo una mirada de muerte.

- Eso sí que fue un dolor de cabeza, además de tus exprime cerebro brujita - Katherine se burlo, la verdad es que casi le saca el corazón a la perra bruja molesta por haberla tirado inconsciente a ella a la gran Katherine Pierce que no se le escapa nadie, pero se guardo sus manos para más tarde ahora necesitaba a la bruja. _Este se lo perdono_ maldijo internamente.

- Que quieres - Escupió la bruja molesta.

- Sabes no deberías practicar tus brujerías con tus amigos y especialmente no con mi querida doble Elena, ya sabes lo protector que son los Salvatores con la dulce ángel aquí - sonriendo con picardía Katherine se acerco a ella lentamente - Yo que tu, ni lo pensaría dos veces si es que quieres tu cuerpo unido a tu cabeza - rio como una niña que cuenta un secreto.

- Te he dicho que quieres - Bonnie ya estaba harta de los juegos de la manipuladora que tenía enfrente.

La chica alzo las manos.

- Vengo en son de paz - Luego sonrió de lado - La verdad es que necesito de tus trabajos - dijo mientras miraba a la sala de la bruja paseándose en sus tacones de agujas pasando sus dedos entre los frascos antes de volver su mirada a la bruja.

- Y quien te hace pensar que te voy a ayudar - dijo tercamente, Katherine ya estaba harto de su terquedad y sin más se acerco para arrancarle la cabeza a la perra bruja cuando su doble se puso en medio y con una mirada de odio la aparto.

- Basta ya Katherine, lárgate de aquí, Bonnie no te va a ayudar, búscate a otra persona para tus trabajos sucios, además deberías estar lejos Klaus no tardara en venir aquí otra vez - Furiosa Elena la miro.

- Oh pero mira la niña toda valiente, sabes que en un segundo tiraría tu corazón sin pestañear - La vampira sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes de perla - ¿Además ya te he dicho que me estoy quedando en la mansión Salvatore? - Elena se quedo boquiabierta - Oops - rio cruel - por tu cara es un no, espero no traerte problemas con Stefan. - enredando sus dedos en los mechones de Elena y dijo - Estoy esperando a que Damon se canse de ti - y con eso se aparto y se fue.

Elena estaba más allá con rabia, Katherine sacaba lo peor de ella, apretando los puños comenzó a agarrar sus cosas para irse, tenía que hablar con Stefan, no ponía creer que su doble egoísta se estaba quedando de nuevo con los Salvatore, no importa cuánto haya ayudado a salvar a Damon de la mordedura del hombre lobo, Katherine los había traicionado y lo único que quería era entregarla a Klaus para salvar su pellejo y no dudaría en hacerle saber que estaba viva, después de un mes que Klaus dejo ir a Stefan ya que no lo necesitaba más. Stefan volvió a ella pero con una enorme bomba, Klaus estaba intentando construir un ejército de híbridos pero para eso necesitaba de la sangre de la doble, y como él pensaba que la doble había muerto, dejo ir a Stefan aunque todos sospechaban que vendría muy pronto para asegurarse de eso y aquí estaba ella intentando ocultarse de Klaus con un hechizo que ni sabe si ha funcionado.

Miro a Bonnie y suspiro.

- ¿No ha funcionado? - deseaba que todo esto habría funcionado pero con la mirada de Bonnie lo supo.

- Se supone a que Katherine ni ningún sobrenatural que no sea el que hemos usado sangre pueda verte, pero ella igual te ve y eso quiere decir que no funciona.

Cabizbaja Bonnie la miro.

- Quizás necesitamos tiempo para ver cómo funciona - anime.

- Si eso puede ser, no sabes lo contenta que estoy de verte bien, Katherine entrando en el hechizo fue muy peligroso, pudo tu alma entrar en su cuerpo, aunque no he visto salirlo también, fue extraño - frunció el ceño - Tal vez ha fallado algo después lo miro.

- Esta bien, yo me tengo que ir he quedado con Stefan esta noche - me despido de Bonnie y salgo prácticamente corriendo hacia la mansión.

Después de tanto problemas con Stefan intentando superar su sed de sangre que Klaus lo condujo, con Damon ignorando los intentos de hablar del beso, que había vuelto con sus bromas y follando con su periodista sexy que le dan ganas de abofetearlo, con Alaric, Jeremy y ella siguiendo la vida después de la muerte de Jenna y John, que todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad se entera de que Katherine está viviendo desde dios sabe cuando en la mansión Salvatore le hierve la sangre, esta noche que planeaba ser solo de Stefan y ella solo para ser Katherine tema de discusión y lo que más la enfurecía era que ni los dos hermanos no le hubieran dicho, Stefan estaba alejado con miedo a hacerle daño todo el tiempo sabia que ocultaba algo y ese algo era Katherine, lo que más le dolía es que Damon el que le contaba todo no le dijo nada, quizás estaba exagerando y Katherine había llegado recién, pero por eso no deja de dolerle, Damon sabia que la vampira es un peligro si contaba a Klaus, ella ya estaría muy lejos del pueblo si eso ocurría, él la llamaría y le diría que la perra estaba rondando por allí pero no.  
Una pisca de ella prefirió pensar que Damon no sabe de nada y solo Stefan lo sabia pero esto no la extraño tanto ya que su novio no le contaba nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sospechaba que Katherine volvió por Stefan y jugar con su Damon.  
Negó Damon no era suyo pero no quería a esa perra haciéndole daño y daría todo para que salga de esa casa.

* * *

Al llegar se encontró a Damon sentado frente a la chimenea bebiendo whisky, cerró la puerta y se acerco a él.

- Hola Damon.

Pareció despertar de sus pensamientos al oírla hablar, se dio la vuelta y la vio.

- Hola Elena, ¿está todo bien? ¿Funciono el hechizo?

- No lo sabemos, Bonnie dijo que debo esperar.

Suspiro con alivio al escucharla.

- No sabes el peso que me quitas, estaba preocupado, si algo te pasaba… - La miro con esos ojos profundo, quemándole el alma, trago grueso su mirada intensa siempre la ponía las mariposas en el estomago revoloteando.

- Estoy bien no te preocupes, Bonnie nunca haría algo que me lastimara - sonrió con los ojos brillando, Damon siempre se preocupaba mucho y ella lo agradecía por ello, tal vez se preocupaba más que su propio novio.

Asintió y le paso la bebida.

- Oh no gracias, he venido a buscar a Stefan.

- Por supuesto que sí, Stefan… - parecía que su voz notaba un tono de reproche y celos, ella se sintió mal por él, necesitaba hablar con él lo del beso pero sentía desde kilómetros que este no era el momento, lo dejo pasar para otro momento adecuado además necesitaba hablar con Stefan arreglar lo de Katherine cuanto antes - está en su habitación - ella la miro y asintió caminando hacia las escaleras.

Se volvió y lo vio sentarse de nuevo y beber de un golpe todo el whisky, su corazón se encogió y tuvo ganas de correr y abrazarlo, Damon no se merecía sufrir no por ella ni por nadie, ella tenía sentimientos por el pero se lo guardaba para sí misma no podía repetir la historia y no podía separar a los hermanos, Stefan la odiaría y ella se moriría si eso pasaba. Con una última mirada se volteo y camino hacia la habitación de su novio.

- Elena - Antes de abrir del todo la puerta Stefan salto y la abrazo con fuerza, Elena se quedo sin aliento con su abrazo tan apretado, Stefan tenía una enorme sonrisa al verla allí y eso solo la enojo mas.

- Stefan… - recupero el aliento y la miro cruzándose de brazos, el levanto las cejas intentando saber lo que le pasaba a su novia.

- ¿Que pasa Elena? - la miro preocupado.

- Lo que te pasa a ti porque no me dijiste que Katherine estaba viviendo aquí, pensé que nos decíamos todo Stefan - furiosa la miro.

- Ah…es eso, ¿quién te dijo? - pregunto esfumándose su preocupación.

Elena perdió el control.

- ¿Y eso no te preocupa? Stefan…estamos hablando de Katherine la manipuladora que intento separarnos cuantas veces se le dio la gana, lastimo a Damon, amenazo a mis amigos y la lista sigue.

No podía creer que Stefan se estaba comportando así, hace no más de unos meses Katherine estaba haciéndole daño a ella y sus amigos ¿y ahora nada?

- Cálmate Elena, ella nos va a ayudar a matar a Klaus para que no vuelva por ti amor es por eso que está viviendo aquí, quería decírtelo pero tenias muchos problemas con que lidiar además de Katherine.

- ¿Y tú la crees? - Elena miro a Stefan como si fuera loco.

- No pero es la única oportunidad de librarnos de Klaus, Katherine es más vieja tiene contactos y puede saber cuando el venga aquí para ocultarte - el frunció el ceño - además ¿ha funcionado el hechizo? - no había preocupación sino mas curiosidad en su tono.

La chica no confiaba mucho en Katherine, algo está tramando pero lo dejo estar ya que el cansancio le golpeo de lleno, se sentía tan cansada de todo y de todos. Stefan la vio suspirar resignada.

- No lo sé debo esperar para saber.

- Está bien ven aquí - abrió sus brazos para ella y la beso.

Sus besos ya no eran como antes el anhelo por ser besada a Stefan ya no era lo mismo, esa pasión y el amor incondicional con el tiempo se ha esfumado, el cosquilleo en el estomago cuando sus lenguas se unión ya no la hacía sentir el cielo, ya no hubo anhelo cuando sus abrazos la hacía sentir segura y protegida, solo una costumbre, sellar sus labios y abrazarse.  
Stefan también lo sentía pero prefería eso a no tener a Elena a su lado, no habían hecho el amor desde que volvió, por un lado era su sed incontrolable de sangre y la chica le volvía loco con su olor, el otro era que Elena necesitaba tiempo y nunca encontraban un momento adecuado para estar juntos.

Se abrazaron, acariciaron y besaron, con el tiempo perdieron sus ropas pero no hicieron nada, solo se quedaron dormidos abrazados y desnudos debajo de las sábanas, Elena se sentía incomoda se tapo todo lo que pudo con las sábanas blancas, no haría ni no quería hacer el amor con Stefan para ella ya no era lo mismo, pensó en unos ojos azules tristes ahogándose en su bebida en la sala, quería tanto estar con él y abrazarlo y que el mundo desapareciera como cada vez que lo hacía cuando estaba en sus brazos, pensando en Damon poco a poco el cansancio pudo con ella y se rindió.

* * *

Damon se había dormido desplomado, bebió todas las botellas que encontró en su camino en la noche y la resaca lo está golpeando ahora maldiciendo miro la hora 8:27 volvió a caer en su cama enterrando el rostro feliz de saber que era temprano pero su felicidad duro poco, escucho un grito de miedo que resonó para su mal gusto en todas las paredes de la casa, el chillido era ¿infantil?.

Gruñendo cerró los ojos fuerte, pero los chillidos y gritos de la criatura no cesaron, hasta que escucho su voz o mejor su grito este lo asusto y salto de la cama agudizando sus sentidos, parecía un ¿niño? Pero no tenía dudas que el grito era de Elena.

Elena si claro hacia quedado a dormir con su hermano anoche, para su suerte no escucho gemidos ni nada eso le calmo el corazón pero también no quería decir que estaba contento, no la quería dormida en los brazos de su hermano. Apartando esos pensamientos decidió ver lo que pasaba no podía dejar que su hermanito lastimara a Elena, si eso pasaba le cortaría a pedazos.

Se acerco a la pieza de su hermano, y lo que vio allí lo dejo de piedra, era una pequeña niña parado en medio de la cama llorando y temblando desnuda mientras su hermano estaba parado con los colmillos y el rostro puesto agarrándose a la pared para no perder el control, la bebe lloro más fuerte, Damon no podía creer lo que veía, su hermano había perdido la razón para traer a una niña para su desayuno, esto era perder el cerebro.

- ¿En serio? ¿Un niño Stefan? ¡Has perdido la razón!.. - Damon dio unos pasos, furioso hacia su hermano.

La niña al oírle salto a él y enterró su carita en su cuello llorando, Damon la abrazo, sintió su piel suave como seda, agarro las sábanas y la envolvió su desnudes volviendo a abrazarla en su pecho.

- Ti-tichoo… - Ella tartamudeo con las lágrimas apuntando su dedito a Stefan.

- Si bicho y loco - Estuvo de acuerdo Damon.

- Yo no hice nada - Stefan alucinado miro a la niña - yo estaba con Elena cuando ella apareció… - Su rostro ilumino con sabiduría, mil emociones brillaron en su rostro desde la confusión hasta la incredulidad, miro a la niña en shock - Oh…

- Que ''Oh'' Stefan, mierda que es lo que te pasa, ya sé que tienen un inmenso sed de sangre ¡Pero esto es caer bajo! - grito enfurecido.

El no estaba escuchando, estaba más interesado mirando a la niña que tenía en sus brazos, se acerco cautelosamente y puso su mano en el hombro de la niña. Ella no volteo a verlo tenía su carita profundamente enterrada en el cuello de Damon.

Su hermano furioso con su comportamiento lo aparto de un manotazo.

- ¡¿Cuál es tu problema Stefan?!

- Elena… - Stefan llamo a la niña, esta con miedo miro encima de su hombro cuando llamaron su nombre pero rápidamente volvió a ocultar su rostro y agarro el cuello de Damon fuerte abrazándolo.

- Guarda tus colmillos la estas asustando, ¿Y como que es Elena? Has perdido la razón tu novia de seguro se fue temprano ya que anoche no le has saciado - sonrió de lado pero rápidamente su cara se volvió seria de nuevo - eso no es escusa para salir a buscarte un desayuno y peor una cría Stefan, pareces ser tu el chiquillo aquí.

Stefan volvió a su rostro normal.

- No lo entiendes ella no se ha ido en ningún momento porque está ahí - dijo apuntando a la niña.

- Que broma es esta.

- Mírala tu mismo.

Damon aparto un poco a la niña y la miro, se quedo boquiabierto mirándola era idéntica a Elena una miniatura Elena, sus ojos, la nariz y hasta la arruguita que se le formaba cuando lloraba, si no conociera tanto a la chica diría que es ella misma pero Elena es grande y no pequeña dijo a sí mismo.

- Esto no puede ser - dijo mirándola intensamente, su rostro se ruborizo en ese rosa tan cálido que era Elena cuando la miraba así. Vio a su hermano dando vueltas como loco tirando de su cabello se volvió y lo miro.

- ¿Que vamos a hacer? - dijo mirando a la niña.

- La pregunta es ¿como paso esto Stefan? - El negó suspirando.

- No se - después de unas vueltas mas por aquí y allá los dos lo supieron.

- ¡Bonnie! - dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- Esa maldita bruja no hace nada bueno - escupió irritado - Llámala para que lo solucione, mientras me la llevo.

- ¿Adónde vas? - pregunto curioso.

- Me la llevo a mi habitación.

Su hermano alzo una ceja curioso.

- Oh vamos Stefan ella tiene miedo de ti - puso los ojos - ¿y quién no?, asustas a la mierda fuera de quien te ve hermano - rio a carcajada - y ella necesita ropa - dijo más calmado ahora mirando a la niña - Vamos Lena, vamos a dejar al bicho malo solo - le susurro.

Ella asintió y miro a Stefan.

- Ticho malo y feo - y le saco la legua a Stefan.

Damon comenzó a reír mientras ella volvió a ocultar su rostro y miro a su hermano que lo vio con los ojos furiosos.

- Creo que me voy a divertir mucho - dijo besando su pelo y volvió a su hermano - ¿Qué se siente saber que tu novia te odia hermano? - Stefan negó molesto.

- Es una niña Damon.

- Pero una niña que te odia - sonrió triunfante mientras se volvía y llevaba a una Elena acurrucada en su pecho suspirando feliz.

Elena se relajo y enterró mas su mejilla cálida en su cuello, enviando ondas de calor por la espina dorsal de Damon, era tan hermosa y cálida en sus brazos como siempre lo soñó aunque sea una bebe era increíble.

Damon beso tiernamente su cabecita mientras ella sonreía, llevándola a su habitación.

* * *

**¿Les gusto la primera parte? Hágamelo saber **

¿Qué pasara con Elena y Damon mientras que Stefan encuentra una solución con Bonnie? ¿Será Elena una dulce niña como ahora o será una pesadilla más tarde con Damon? ¿Y cómo reaccionaran los demás con esta noticia? Tantas preguntas que hay…

En el próximo capítulo sabremos lo que pasó con Katherine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por sus reviews y por el apoyo, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo que los disfruten.**

* * *

Elena no paraba de saltar en la cama mientras que Damon buscaba ropa limpia para tomar una ducha, por un momento se había detenido a admirarla saltar y reír sin ninguna preocupación en su hermoso rostro, nada de híbridos malvados con que preocuparse solo feliz. Ella llevaba una de sus camisas favoritas negras de manga corta que a él le marcaba todos los músculos y dejaba a la mitad de las mujeres babeando por él, pero a ella le quedaba grande hasta los pies y la manga le cubría los codos y su piel de leche bebe. Su pelo lo tenía más largo hasta la cintura recta y lacio, sus ojos grandes orbes marrones tan inocentes y esa sonrisa feliz. Elena siempre fue tan hermosa tanto como una niña o una joven de diecisiete años.

- Elena quédate aquí, voy a tomar un baño rápido y vuelvo…no salgas de aquí está bien.

- Ben - ella rio contenta.

- No saltes mucho te puedes caer.

Dio una última mirada mientras rápidamente entraba en la ducha, mientras se bañaba la escucho reír saltando todavía. Suspiro más relajado y se desconecto del mundo, solo relajándose.

Después de unos minutos apago el agua y se vistió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- Esta bien Elena ahora vamos a…

Se quedo boquiabierto mirando en shock su habitación. Es como si un torbellino hubiera pasado por allí, no podía creer lo que veía y no podía creer que una niña pudiera hacer ese desastre en apenas unos minutos.  
Toda su ropa estaba esparcido por la cama y el piso arrugado, sus zapatos esparcidos en la puerta del armario. Los perfumes más costosos rotos en un charlo en el piso, los libros todos volcados, sus boxers Calvin Klein que ni había sacado de la caja que compro recientemente todos abiertos y lo que más lo dejo con horror fue que sus camisas que mas amaban estaban mojados en los charcos de perfume. Como si hubiera actuado en una obra drástica y melodramático se dejo caer de rodillas mirando sus camisas más costosas, si fuera cualquier otro que hiciera ese desastre sin dudar ya le hubiera roto el cuello.

Miro por la habitación para encontrar al culpable pero no se veía ni rastro de ella por ningún lado. Furiosos se levanto y la llamo.

- ¡ELENA...! Ven aquí - grito enojado, ni un asomo de pelo de la niña, podía sentir su corazón latiendo con miedo. Siguió el ritmo y la encontró detrás de la puerta del baño acurrucada con el labio inferior temblando de miedo - ¡Sal de allí ahora Elena!

Lentamente salió de su escondite con la cabeza gacha, encima de su cabecita llevaba uno de sus boxers nuevos, casi se echo a reír allí mismo pero se contuvo mordiéndose los labios, miro el desastre que hizo y eso lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad de la situación.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso Elena? - se cruzo de brazos molesto mirando a la niña.

- Lo- lo chento - dijo intentando contener las lagrimas.

- Pues si lo sintieras no lo hubieras hecho en primer lugar, has destrozado mis cosas niña.

Ella lo miro con sus grandes ojos de gacela inocente, intentando convencerle de su inocencia, Damon negó no cayendo en esos ojos y mirando a la pared.

Dejo caer la cabeza de nuevo culpable, vio como las lagrimas caían por las mejillas y a Damon se le rompió el corazón se acerco y la alzo, ella rompió sollozando.

- Ya, ya no llores pequeña - Damon la consoló acariciando la espalda con suaves mimos, ella es muy pequeñita y inocente podía ser un destructor pero se recordó que era apenas una niña, con eso se sentía fatal por haberla hecho llorar. Miro de nuevo lo que llevaba encima de la cabeza y rompió a reír a carcajadas, Elena dejo de llorar y lo miro confundida.

- Mira esto - dijo todavía riendo mientras le quitaba el boxer de su cabeza, ella se sonrojo furiosamente agachando el rostro culpable - Esta bien no es nada - la tranquilizo caminando hacia la puerta esquivando sus cosas, suspiro mientras la miraba de nuevo - Te perdono si no vuelves a hacer esto Elena.

Ella asintió rápidamente mientras lo abrazaba sonriendo, él le devolvió el abrazo sellando el trato, el nunca realmente se enojaría con ella tanto tiempo quizás por unos minutos por sus locuras pero al final siempre la perdonaba, es Elena después de todo no podía enojarse con ella.

* * *

Stefan no paraba de dar vueltas mientras esperaba a Bonnie contestar la llamada pero la chica no contestaba entrando de nuevo a su buzón de voz por sexta vez, frustrado Stefan se rindió sentándose en la cama.

Pensó en Elena, su novia ahora era una niña y tenía miedo de el por verlo accidentalmente en su lado vampiro.

El se sintió culpable pero no podía evitarlo en la noche estaba con ella dormida en sus brazos y esta mañana se despierta con su versión pequeña y llorando a todo pulmón.  
La había sentido inquieta en toda la noche, y el solo no le dio importancia, cuando amaneció olio algo tan divino y puro que su garganta se seco con la sed, siguió olfateando y se dio cuenta que es la chica que dormía a su lado, sin abrir los ojos se acerco mas a Elena con sus colmillos expuestos, intentando despertarla con cosquillas mordisqueando en su hombro, era un poco más pequeño pero siguió con su travesura, a ella no lo importaba verle en su lado vampiro, siempre la despertaba con cosquillas. Con eso siguió mordisqueando su espalda, escucho un jadeo y el grito que sonó por toda la casa, salto de su cama con miedo de haberla lastimado, la vio y sus ojos se abrieron con terror al ver a la niña, ella se levanto lentamente asustada y grito.

Intento acercarse a ella hasta que su olor le causo más hambre, se había apartado rápidamente hasta que uso el último de su control para no atacarla y matarla allí mismo. Por suerte Damon había llegado a tiempo y evito lo peor.

Suspirando Stefan se levanto saliendo en el pasillo para intentar de nuevo llamar a Bonnie, caminaba cuando escucho un ruido en la habitación de al lado, el de Katherine se quedo quieto agudizando para escuchar alguien bostezar ruidosamente, cuando iba a abrir la puerta escucho a Bonnie.

- Hola… ¿Stefan? - su voz soñolienta le saco de su distracción.

- Hola Bonnie - dijo mirando a la puerta de Katherine, escucho alguien caer de la cama y un ¡Ay! Casi se rio.

- ¿Está todo bien Stefan? - Bonnie preocupada pregunto.

- Es Elena - dijo sin rodeos.

- ¿Qué pasa con ella Stefan? - La chica se desespero.

- Calma no es nada grave Bonnie, es el hechizo algo salió mal porque Elena ahora es una niña - se explico.

- ¿Qué? - incrédula Bonnie intento entender - ¿Cómo que una niña?

- Si una niña pequeña - Stefan suspiro - Escucha Bonnie necesito que vengas lo más rápido y lo arregles Damon está muy cabreado y dudo mucho que intente razonar en estos momentos.

Bonnie suspiro.

- Esta bien voy enseguida… veré en el grimorio lo que salió mal y los veo allí, espera un momento ¿has visto a Katherine? - pregunto casual, Stefan frunció el ceño.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunto él mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de Katherine, se quedo helado al ver a una niña ¿Katherine? La niña lloriqueaba rascándose los ojos dormilones - ¡No puede ser! - grito en el teléfono alarmando a Bonnie.

- ¿Qué pasa Stefan?

- Katherine también es una niña - dijo en shock - Espera… - escucho los latidos de su corazón - Y es humana Bonnie.

- Oh dios mío - Bonnie grito - Estaré allí en unos minutos.

- Bien, y por favor trae un poco de ropa de niña contigo los vamos a necesitar.

Y colgó mirando todavía a la pequeña Katherine. No queriéndola asustar como a Elena se acerco lentamente a la niña.

- ¿Katherine? - pregunto suavemente.

Ella lo miro y comenzó a llorar ruidosamente él se acerco y la alzo para tranquilizarla.

- No llores Katherine - Stefan todavía estaba sorprendido, ella se abrazo a él sollozando, su cabello rizado salvaje era más suave y largo como la de Elena solo con ondas, también era un poquito más alta y sus ojos marrones rojos de lagrimas.

Stefan la vistió con una camisa dorada que encontró en el armario de la chica y le abrazo, se sorprendió que su corazón latiera rápido y su olor es tan bueno y dulce igual a Elena, su control estaba perdurado por un hilo de nuevo, ya se sentía culpado por asustar a Elena que no quería pasar lo mismo con Katherine.

Katherine no paraba de llorar.

- ¿Pasa algo Kath? ya no llores está todo bien.

- Teno hamblee - se quejo llorando.

Stefan se rio es tan diferente de la Katherine manipuladora que conoce.

- ¿Y por eso lloras? - volvió a reír.

- Siiii - dijo cruzado los brazos.

- Entonces vamos a desayunar - Ella grito feliz saltando en sus brazos, mientras lo llevaba en el comedor junto a Elena y Damon.

_Esto no le va a gustar a Damon_ se dijo mirando la niña en sus brazos que sonreía para ver su desayuno, tanta ternura le conmovió que lentamente poso un beso en su mejilla, ella lo miro con sus ojos brillantes de felicidad, su humanidad y inocencia era hermosa irradiándola luz en su sonrisa, Stefan le sonrió mientras ella tímidamente le devolvía el beso en la mejilla.

* * *

Damon buscaba en el armario unas de las cajas de cereal de Elena que guardaba por allí, la niña no paraba de mover los pies y golpear la mesa con la cuchara en la mano, el más que nadie estaba sorprendido por el mal humor de ella y quejarse por el hambre que tenia. _Grande e irónico_ pensó Damon que por fin se daba cuenta porque ella siempre estaba enojada por las mañanas y solo por tener la panza vacía. _Lo que un poco de alimento hace con los humanos_. Puso los ojos.

En un cuenco vertió un poco de leche y el cereal pasó lentamente a la niña, ella salto y lo agarro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo devoraba como un muerto de hambre, Damon se le quedo mirando boquiabierto, definitivamente nunca vio a Elena comer con tanta hambre así.

Stefan decidió hacer presencia. Damon iba a hacer un comentario como Elena era una destripadora de alimentos pequeña humana, y se quedo callado con los ojos saliéndose de su órbita mirando a la niña en los brazos de su hermano idéntica a Elena.

- ¿Quién es esa? - Damon apunto a la niña en los brazos de su hermano, Elena ni se inmuto devorando su desayuno.

- Es Katherine - dijo Stefan cambiando a la niña en otro brazo.

Katherine miraba curiosa a Damon.

- Hamble, hambleee - dijo a Stefan haciendo mala cara.

- Es…

- Humana - contesto Stefan.

- De ninguna manera estamos teniendo a esa pe...

- ¡Damon! - él le corto - Es una niña no digas esas cosas.

- Habla enserio Stef no podemos con las dos al mismo tiempo, deje a Elena unos minutos y es como si un tornado hubiera pasado por mi habitación pero dos - dijo poniendo dos dedos al frente - eso sí es un huracán.

- Relájate hermano lo vamos a solucionar mientras tenemos que tener los ojos en ellas hasta que llegue Bonnie.

- Esperemos que esa bruja haga algo útil.

Stefan suspiro dejando a Katherine cerca de Elena. Ella dejo de comer con la leche resbalando en su barbilla. Las dos se miraron fijamente de los pies a la cabeza.

- Palece a mi - apunto Elena con la cuchara a Katherine.

Stefan y Damon se miraron, el hermano mayor carraspeo y las dos le miraron.

- Ustedes dos son primas muy muuuuy lejanas - explico él.

- ¿Como tio Jonny yJen? - Elena ladeo la cabeza curiosa.

Damon lo pensó por un momento se refería a papá John y Jenna. Sonrió en el apodo de John, Jonny.

- Si… más o menos.

No volvieron a discutir del parecido después de eso.

- Къде е мама и татко? - pregunto Katherine mirando por la cocina. (¿Dónde está mamá y papá?)

- Bueno tu mamá y tu papá no están aquí - Pacientemente Stefan le explico entendiendo el lenguaje de Katherine.

Los ojos de Katherine se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Stef mándala callar - espeto Damon adivinando que iba a llorar a moco tendido.

Stefan rápidamente consoló a la niña, hablando de algunas cosas sin importancia mientras le servía el cereal.

Las dos niñas comieron mientras ellos los miraba en una esquina sin ninguno de los dos querer perturbar la tranquilidad.

El timbre sonó Stefan salió a recibir a la bruja, mientras Damon vigilaba a las niñas.

En una carrera veloz Bonnie y Caroline aparecieron en la cocina. Caroline soltó algunas bolsas en la mesa y chillando de felicidad se aproximo a las niñas.

Miro a las dos concentrada en sus cereales, y le aproximo a Elena abrazando a la niña que se le quedo mirando como una loca pero igual le abrazo.

- Elena - chillo - ¿Qué te ha pasado? - pregunto a su amiga como si ella tuviera las respuestas.

Elena arrugo el ceño.

- Oh por favor rubia como si ella supiera lo que le pasa. Es una niña - Damon puso los ojos a la chica.

- Soy yo Caroline tu mejor amiga - dijo sonriendo a la niña.

Elena se confundió más.

- Carbobine es pelquena - balbuceo ella.

- Oh - Caroline pareció por fin entender que Elena pensaba que ella también era una niña de su edad.

Bonnie miro a sus amigas.

- Pues yo también me llamo como ella - con tristeza miro a su amiga bebe la rubia.

- Bonlito Carbobine - asintió ella mirando a Bonnie.

- Oh Elena lo siento mucho - se abalanzo abrazando a la niña.

- Ben - asintió también a ella inocentemente sin entender nada.

Después del desayuno Caroline las llevo arriba para vestirlas con las ropas que trajo. Mientras que en la sala Bonnie explicaba sobre el hechizo a los hermanos.

- Bueno Katherine es más tonta de lo que pensé - dijo Damon con un vaso de bourbon en las manos. _¿Quién era tan tonto para entrar en medio de un hechizo? _Pensó.

- Lo importante aquí es cuándo volverán a ser ellas mismas, ¿has encontrado algo? - pregunto Stefan.

- No he encontrado nada en mis grimorios - Bonnie comento - El hechizo de protección con el que selle a Elena tenía un clave que fue roto en la otra página, lo que me hace dudar, la bruja que lo escribió quería ocultar algo grande y de acuerdo a eso puso otro hechizo, uno de encantamiento en el que Elena y Katherine fueron sellados como niñas en vez del hechizo de la protección - explico.

- Entonces que hacemos - Stefan estaba nervioso con todo esto.

- Seguiré buscando Stefan - Bonnie le tranquilizo.

- Genial y entonces ¿Quién se queda con ellas mientras tanto? - Ironizo Damon.

- Pues yo no puedo - dijo Bonnie - Caroline está lidiando lo de Tyler y su madre y ya sabes que Jeremy y Alaric está de campamento escolar.

- Maravilloso - suspiro Damon - Tendremos que cuidar de dos niñas, donde hay vampiros y uno de ellos no quede controlar la sangre - miro a su hermano.

Este se encogió de hombros apartando los ojos.

- No será muchos días, es hasta que encuentre el hechizo que pueda deshacer para que vuelvan a ellas mismas.

- Pues no hay remedio - apunto Damon - ya que una no hace bien las cosas.

Bonnie lo miro irritada.

Stefan suspiro derrotado va a ser un largo, largo día.

* * *

Caroline ya había vestido a Elena, pero la pequeña Katherine era un dolor de cabeza se negaba a colocar ''ropa usada'' y eso que es de ella cuando era más pequeña. Caroline se pregunto si en el fondo la apariencia de Katherine no quería ser manchada siendo niña o no.

Con la paciencia en su último limite intento de nuevo.

- Katherine ven aquí y vístete ya.

- No quelo e feo.

- Pero era mío y es lindo mira ya te mostré todas las ropas que traje, y este es hermoso - agarro el vestido de las correas y les dio vueltas para que lo viera mejor - Mira tiene florecitas y los zapatitos de color amarillos.

- E de ñoña, no - Se cruzo de brazos - No mi guta amalilo.

- Pues te lo vas a poner te guste o no.

Y salto en la cama intentando agarrar el tobillo de la pequeña. Ella grito y se aparto riendo del intento fallido de la rubia, Caroline rodeo la cama casi alcanzando el brazo de Katherine mientras ella salto del otro lado sacándole la lengua a la chica. Elena sentada en un sillón aplaudió a Katherine riendo veía el escape triunfal de la niña.

- ¡Katherine! - grito irritada Caroline.

- ¡Carbobine! - grito de nuevo ella riendo.

- Pequeña mocosa - acuso intentando alcanzarla.

Ella solo se rio jadeando buscando un lugar para meterse, sin pensarlo dos veces se metió debajo de la cama. Caroline grito y miro por debajo de la cama, de ninguna manera se metería y ensuciaría su pelo y ropa detrás de ella.

- ¡Katherine sal de allí!

- No.

- Pues te quedas allí.

Escucho su pequeña risa. Elena se reía también.

- No tiene gracia - se volvió a Elena cruzando sus brazos.

Después de algunos minutos sin señales de que la niña saldría, Caroline se rindió y se decidió meter debajo de la cama. Lentamente se agacho y miro a la niña sonriendo a ella risueña, alargo la mano y ella grito sobresaltada y saliendo de nuevo de su agarre.

- Katy - Elena grito y escucho el jadeo de Katherine corriendo hacia su doble.

Caroline chillo y pateo sus pies frustrada, casi alcanzo a la niña.

Miro a Elena y ella miro inocente a ella ocultando a Katherine, para su favor Caroline escuchaba perfectamente el corazón de la pequeña latir en la adrenalina y se aproximo lentamente a la pequeña, había prometido a Damon no usar sus dones, pero ya no podía con la niña risueña. Por el rabillo del ojo miro a Elena distraída y aprovecho el momento saltando con velocidad detrás del sillón de Elena.

Katherine chillo asustada por ser descubierta mientras Caroline triunfal alzo a la niña.

Ella pateo y grito para zafarse de los brazos de la rubia. Con una mano fuertemente aparrando a la niña y la otra el vestido la coloco rápidamente le abrocho los zapatos y se dejo caer en la cama con los brazos abiertos cansada.

- Por fin - suspiro.

Miro a las dos niñas ya vestidas se levanto para abrir la puerta.

- Vamos, vamos antes que se reviente mi cabeza - dijo corriendo hacia la sala.

* * *

Los demás seguían discutiendo como iban a ser el cuidado de las niñas, contaban con que Caroline se volvería en su tiempo libre para ayudarlos. Bonnie prometió que se pasaría por las tardes.

Damon seguía tomando su bourbon cuando las chicas aparecieron, Katherine tenía mala cara llevaba un vestido de tul floreado y zapatos de bailarina amarillos. Elena parecía más una muñeca que una niña, con una camisa rosa estampa de mariposas y una falda jeans y zapatos mary jane rosa.

Caroline se lanzo en el sofá suspirando ruidosa.

- Todo tuyo, las diablita.

- Gracias Caroline - Stefan agradeció sonriendo, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Siguieron hablando de las cosas que necesitarían en la casa.

- Sera mejor explicarles que se quedaran aquí - todos asintieron a Bonnie.

Todos se sentaron en el sofá mirando a las dos niñas, Elena jugaba con unas barbies que trajo Caroline y Katherine cruzada de brazos todavía estaba enojada por usar un vestido que no le gustaba.

Bonnie comenzó.

- Stefan y Damon estarán cuidando de las dos - dijo paciente - Y ustedes tienen que portarse muy bien ¿entienden?

- ¿Onde ta mami y papi? - pregunto Elena.

Bonnie ya sabía que preguntaría eso.

- Ellos están de viaje y nos dejaron para cuidar de las dos - no podía decirle que sus padres estaban muertos tanto Elena y Katherine son unos niños que no merecer sufrir por la perdida, entre todos decidieron mentir.

- Y porque no no levo - Elena sollozo.

- Bueno ellos no pueden llevarte porque están cuidando a otros niños que están malitos.

- Pelo yo quelo a mi mamá - Lloro Katherine.

- Vendrán pronto Katherine, pero ya no lloren que ellos se pondrán triste.

- No quelo a mami tiste - se seco las lagrimas Elena, Katherine asintió.

- Entonces ya no lloren y prometen portarse bien con ellos. Solo se quedaran aquí por unos días.

- Ta ben Bon bon.

- Stefy quelo agua - se quejo Katherine

Damon no pudo aguantar y se rio a carcajadas.

- No, no Stefy es Stefan. Ste-fan.

- Ste-fy… ¡Stefy! - grito feliz.

Su hermano seguía riendo agarrándose la barriga y secándose las lagrimas de la risa.

- Uff… eso fue genial.

- Puedes decir el nombre de el - apunto a su hermano - Damon.

- D- Damyn - dijo Katherine.

- Damyn - sonrió Elena.

Fue el turno de Stefan de reír viendo a su hermano levantarse del sofá molesto.

- ¡De ninguna manera! Es Damon digan Damon - les insto.

- Damyn - dijeron al mismo tiempo las dos riendo.

Stefan seguía riendo mientras despedían a Bonnie y Caroline que se iban también riendo.

- Nombre de marica ¿Enserio? - se dijo a sí mismo.

- Tu lo has dicho son unas niñas Damon - Stefan negó sonriendo.

- Y yo tengo ganas de partirte la cara.

Stefan alzo las manos.

- Tranquilo no queremos asustar a las niñas - sonrió sabiendo que su hermano no lo haría.

* * *

En la otra punta del país un Klaus muy molesto hablando con su contacto se dejo caer en una silla mientras escuchaba con atención la información que le daba.

- Eres un incompetente si crees que no te lo hare pagar como te lo mereces si no me das la información que necesito estas equivocado. Un error más y tú preciosa hija se muere. Si no me consigues el lugar necesario en donde los lobos se transforman, el que pagara es tu hija - Y con eso corto la llamada.  
_  
Malditos no saben hacer un buen trabajo_.

Pensó en su hermano Elija en el ataúd, necesitaba tanto de él que le ayudaba con estas cosas molestas. No iba a despertarlo lo primero que haría era despertar a toda la familia y eso no le convenía para nada.

También estaba su otro contacto que le avisaría si la doble estaba viva, el mismo se encargaría de eso si los hermanos habían mantenido a la chica con vida los mataría uno a uno. Stefan le había sido muy útil pero no se fiaba de nadie y menos de él.

Mientras estaba con esos pensamientos su teléfono sonó.

-¿Qué?

- Klaus.

- Ah eres tú que me tienes.

- Nada todavía.

Eso lo irrito más.

- Ya son dos veces que escucho eso en un día - amenazo.

Su contacto rio.

- No me amenaces Mikaelson.

Apretó el móvil furioso.

- Dime lo que sabes.

- La rubia y la bruja han salido a la casa Salvatore y hubo movimiento por un tiempo hasta que volvieron, solo escuche voces de niños y de los hermanos. La casa Gilbert esta vacía el niño y el profesor están de campamento, no hay rastro de la chica, o está realmente muerta o la ocultan bien - aviso sin rodeos.

- Ese es tu deber, averiguar si la chica está viva, y algo mas averigua si Katerina está por allí. Algo me dice que no anda muy lejos y planea algo grande - y cortó con su contacto no necesitaba más información.

Klaus sonrió, muy pronto el inconveniente se solucionaría, y muy pronto hará una visita en Mystic Falls.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció el nuevo capítulo?  
**  
La escena de Caroline con Katherine lo disfrute mucho escribiéndolo.

Próximo capítulo una visita inesperada.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo que los disfruten.**

* * *

Un momento después de que Caroline y Bonnie se fueron, los hermanos Salvatore comenzaron a rebuscar en la nevera los pocos alimentos que almacenaban en la casa.

Stefan estaba tan concentrado leyendo una receta de sopa enlatado que no vio al hermano mayor acercarse lentamente.

- ¡Hey! - grito Damon.

- ¡Damon! - salto asustado. Vio a su hermano reír a carcajada.

- Pareces una abuela concentrado en esa lata - dijo el todavía riendo.

- Lo siento mucho pero alguien tiene que alimentar a esas niñas - se cruzo de brazos serio.

Damon solo negó.

- Bien - se rindió - Que tienes ahí.

- Sopa de atún.

- ¿Enserio? - puso cara de asco - Stefan los niños no comen sopa a menos que estén enfermos. Algunas veces los humanos no viven las delicias de la vida y pasan comiendo esas porquerías - se estremeció de asco.

- Y entonces porque están aquí, no creo que para decorar la casa - dijo alzando las cejas - Elena compro estas cosas Damon.

- Si lo compro, pero para Ric que si no mal lo recuerdo no sabe cocinar y pasa la mayoría del tiempo por aquí - dijo sonriendo de lado.

Stefan estaba molesto que Damon supiera de estas cosas de su novia y el no. En cualquier otra circunstancias ya saltaría por el cuello del Salvatore mayor pero en este momento se necesitaban uno al otro para cuidar de las chicas y con esa paciencia decidió estar quieto aunque el dudaba que Damon aprovecharía cada momento para burlarse de él.

_Todo por Elena y la pequeña_ _Katherine _se dijo y sus propios pensamientos lo sorprendieron _¿Pequeña Katherine?_ Dudo incrédulo _¿desde cuándo se importaba tanto por ella? ¿Era acaso eso posible?_ Stefan pensó. Pero la verdad es que realmente estaba preocupado por la chica no sabía si es porque su pequeño ser le había conmovido tanto o que viera esa sonrisa que en la actual vampira ya no se veía de las muchas capas de dolor y odio que la chica poseía. Esa sonrisa real y risueña que a él le llego a recordar su vida humano cuando la conoció, y esa chispa lo enamoró como un loco.

Damon se aclaro la garganta al ver la triste mirada melancólico de su hermano despertándolo de la ensoñación.

- Como he dicho solo hay frutas, dos cajas de cereal y…- miro la caja de leche - la leche termino. Realmente necesitamos ir a la tienda pero no sé si llevarnos a esas dos - apunto a las niñas que jugaban en la sala.

Stefan puso los ojos.

- Es obvio que tenemos que llevarlas no podemos dejarlas sola, o uno puede ir y el otro se queda.

- Ni hablar me quedo aquí con ellas, mejor vayamos todos y nos ahorramos más tiempo.

- Esta bien - Stefan agarro un bloc de notas y un lápiz y comenzó a escribir lo que faltaba.

Damon miro a la hoja en blanco además de la _leche_ escrita con la perfecta caligrafía de Stefan.

Los dos se quedaron pensando por más de un largo minuto.

- Me rindo, ¿qué es lo que se supone que hay que comprar? - dijo Stefan.

- No fui yo el que me he estado pasado de un adolescente humano todo este tiempo - Damon alzo las manos.

- ¿Y que se supone que eso quiere decir?

- Que yo hermanito no se que comen los niños humanos, pero tú debes haber sabido algo además de estar babeando por las piernas de Elena ¿no es así? - alzo las cejas juguetón picando al hermano menor.

El chico solo negó molesto. Hasta que algo se le ocurrió.

- ¡Claro las comidas de Elena! - sus ojos brillaron como si un gran secreto fuera descubierto. Damon solo rodo los ojos.

- Se de la A a la Z las cosas que ella come - un puchero alegre se le formo.

- Mejor para todos - comento Stefan evitando otro molesto momento con su hermano ya que el poco sabia de las comidas que la chica comía, además de que eso lo confundió. Damon siempre le decía que eran vampiros y que no debía preocuparse por cosas mundanas además de la sangre que necesitaban pero al parecer su hermano sabía todo de los humanos o mejor dicho todo de Elena hasta las cosas que ni el llega a imaginar.

Damon ajeno a esos pensamientos comenzó a decir las comidas que Elena consumía y lo que llevaban cada alimento por lo que en unos cinco minutos el bloc se lleno de todo tipo de cosas que comprar. Estaban tan distraídos discutiendo la comida que harían en el almuerzo que no se dieron cuenta que las niñas ya no estaban en la sala.

* * *

Elena estaba peinando los rizos de Katherine mientras que la otra niña jugueteaba con la ropita de las barbies.

- Ay Lena eso dele mucho - se quejo cuando Elena tironeo el peine con un mechón enredado.

- Lo chento pelo malo - dijo apuntando a los rizos de la niña.

Ella solo hizo un mohín adorable.

- Etoy aburrida.

- ¡Vamo a jugar! - salto Elena feliz.

- Siii - chillo Katherine aplaudiendo.

Las dos niñas comenzaron a pasearse por el lugar buscando cosas para jugar.

- Katy vamo a buscal aliba - saltando en los escalones apunto hacia las habitaciones Elena.

Katherine se junto a Elena y juntas con risitas alegres comenzaron a saltar subiendo en los escalones.

Las dos llegaron y vieron muchas puertas. Intentaron abrir, y molestas se dieron cuenta que casi todas estaban cerradas. Katherine ya estaba con la mano a la perilla de la puerta derecha cuando Elena se recordó.

- No Katy e de Damyn, no mas enojal a Damyn.

- Yo quelo ver Lena - se cruzo de brazos.

- No, vamo ver otla, ben.

Y se fue a abrir de la izquierda, poco sabían ellas que era la habitación de Stefan para las dos era más como abrir las puertas de un museo en el que podían tocar de todo.

Las dos curiosas miraron las cosas más raras que una habitación tendría. Katherine se rio al ver una estatua de una mujer que posaba de una forma sexy pero triste, ella lo imito mirando desde su hombro a Elena y su manito derecha en la cadera, Elena se echo a reír.  
Elena vio un niño mirando la lluvia triste ella lo imito y fue el turno de Katherine a reír de ella. Las dos continuaron fascinadas mirando las cosas más extrañas para ellas.  
Elena había encontrado sobre el escritorio el diario de Stefan y comenzó a garabatear en ella feliz sentada en el piso mientras que Katherine encontró un libro llenos de dibujos de monstruos un poco con miedo comenzó a hojear y llamo a su doble.

- Lena ven.

La otra dejo el diario de nuevo en su lugar y corrió hacia Katherine se sentó al lado para ver juntas. Katherine lentamente examino cada dibujo mientras que Elena con miedo los veía ocultándose cada poco en el hombro de la chica temblando, cuando llegaron a ver a un chico con colmillos y los ojos con venitas Elena sollozo recordando su encuentro con Stefan. Katherine soltó el libro y abrazo a la chica también con miedo.

- No llore Lena ticho no va a venil aquí.

- ¡Ticho, ticho! ¡Stefy!

Katherine arrugo el ceño.

- Stefy no e ticho Lena.

Elena sollozo con miedo.

- Si e ticho, quele mi moldel Katy.

- ¡No e no! - grito molesta ahora Katherine.

- Que e sii - intento convencer Elena.

La otra solo negó terca, no creía que su ''Stefy'' fuera un bicho malo para morder a su prima Elena. Ella cree que las van a cuidar bien y no asustarlas como monstruos.

Además Stefy olía bien y le daba besos y abrazos, ella no quería que Stefy le regalara besos y abrazos a Lena también.

Porque Stefy es lindo y ella se casaría con él cuando sea grande, y Stefy la esperaría es por eso que ella está muy molesta con Lena al decir de su Stefy que es bicho malo. Ella no quiere eso.

- Mentila, Stefy e beno y lindo - Katherine defendió al chico.

- No Katy…

- Tu e mala Lena - dijo empujando a la niña con enojo - Mala, mala.

- ¡No! - le grito Elena empujándola también.

Katherine salto por ella agarrándole de los pelos, Elena grito de dolor y alcanzo también el pelo de Katherine. Las dos niñas lloraban y tiraban de los pelos de la otra, chocando con un jarrón que se rompió en pedazos se quedaron quietas y mirando los restos del jarrón con miedo. Las dos se miraron molestas.

- Fue tu cupa - Katherine apunto a Elena.

- No. Fue pol tu cupa Katy ahola Ticho va a venil pol nosotas - grito a la niña.

Katherine volvió a agarrar el pelo de Elena comenzando de nuevo la pelea.

- Tu cupa, tu cupa, tu cupa - grito Katherine irritada.

En un momento las dos fueron separadas por dos brazos fuertes y musculosos. Katherine seguía pateando y gritando, intentando alcanzar a Elena.

Damon acuno a Elena que lloraba, tirando fuego por los ojos mirando a una rabiosa Katherine. La niña seguía tironeando para alcanzar algo de Elena con sus manos.

- Hey gata, aparta sus sucias manos de Elena - advirtió Damon con un dedo.

Katherine al escucharlo dejo de luchar y se dio la vuelta en los brazos de Stefan mirándolo.

- ¡Stefy! Lena e mala dice que tu e ticho, e mentila ¿verdad Stefy? - sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Stefan no sabía que decir mirando a Damon por ayuda.

- Uh… mira nadie aquí es bicho ¿Está bien?

-Si, Lena e mentilosa - apunto a la otra niña.

- No - dijo la otra indignada - ¡El me quele moldel Damyn! - apunto a Stefan - El e ticho, ticho - dijo apuntando al piso donde dejaron el libro abierto con el chico con los colmillos expuestos.

Tanto Damon y Stefan se quedaron pálidos. ¿Cuándo es que ellas habían entrado aquí y ver esas cosas? Los dos se maldijeron al ser tan desatentos con las niñas. Elena ahora sabia que Stefan no era un chico normal sino un chico de la noche, un monstruo como lo decían.  
Intentaron buscar una escusa patética con la que convencer a un niño que lo que veía no era real sino un producto de la imaginación eso sería más fácil si no vieran esos dibujos llenos de cosas sobrenaturales.

De pronto a Damon se le ocurrió algo.

- Mira Elena - dijo intentando que la niña lo viera y dejara de llorar - Lo que viste no es lo que viste… - ella lo miro confusa - quiero decir… ah si aquí mi hermano Stefan trabaja con maquillaje como las chicas - se mordió la lengua para no reír, Stefan solo sacudió la cabeza incrédulo - bueno tu ya viste como las chicas grandes se ponen muchos maquillajes para ser más bonitas de lo que ya son, como tu - Elena ladeo la cabeza sonriendo, Stefan se movió inquieto al escuchar a su hermano hablar así con Elena - Y aquí mi hermano lo hace al revés el crea maquillaje para halloween y para poder asustar mas a los niños - le empezó a hacer cosquillas, Elena se rio feliz - es por eso que él tiene esos dibujos - apunto al piso - Ese es su trabajo, asustar a la gente - miro a su hermano con ese tono de verdad, el solo le devolvió la mirada incómodo.

- No me tienes que tener miedo Elena - miro esperanzado a la niña, el solo quería la atención de la chica igual siendo un bebé le molestaba saber que Elena prefería a su hermano, ella era su amor no él de Damon - Yo no te hare daño.

La niña le miro a los ojos, vio la tristeza en ellos y decidió no tenerle tanto miedo, pero aun no confiaba en el del todo, ella le asintió y sonrió.

- ¿Puedo darte un abrazo? - dijo bajito a ella.

Ella miro a Damon, el asintió en acuerdo. Stefan rápidamente soltó a Katherine y alzo a Elena, con un poco de miedo rodeo su cuello y lo abrazo. Stefan sonriendo apretó a Elena y le acaricio el pelo, la niña se relajo y sonrió.

Katherine con un puchero veía el intercambio de abrazos a Elena, ella estaba molesta por ser dejada a un lado por Stefan.

Ella celosa tironeo del pantalón de Stefan. El chico abajo la mirada para ver un pucherito Katherine alzando sus brazos. El se rio y alzo a Katherine a un lado y a Elena del otro. Katherine sonrío con malicia triunfante a Elena que esta le saco la lengua desde la espalda de Stefan.

* * *

Después de una disculpa y dar abrazos las niñas volvieron a ser las mismas amigas antes de la pelea y así todos se encaminaron a la tienda.

Lo que no sabían era que tanto las dos habían marcado territorio. Katherine se volvió al extremo celosa de Stefan, cada vez que veía a Elena tirando de la mano del chico, ella se acercaba inocentemente a pedir algo para espantar a la otra niña. Lo mismo pasaba de Elena pero con Damon cada vez que su doble molestaba de los nervios a Damon ella se encargaba de alzar sus manitos para subir en los brazos del chico y el con mucho gusto cumplía los caprichos de la niña.

Las cosas no mejoraron muchos para los hermanos en la tienda ya que las niñas le ponían de los nervios. Comenzaron bien recogiendo las cosas que anotaron pero cuando la lista ni había alcanzado la mitad. La pequeña Katherine se empezó a quejar de que las piernas y el trasero le dolían de estar sentada dentro del carrito donde los alimentos se llenaban. Si no fuera por la ironía de la situación Damon ya se reiría de que Katherine Pierce se quejaba porque el trasero le dolió de estar sentada por cinco minutos simplemente se mordió los labios he ignoro a la chica. Stefan volvió después de mirar más de un minuto un paquete de pastas que tenia la caja llena de ardillitas y conejitos Damon se tuvo que morder más fuerte la lengua y no dejar escapar un comentario sarcástico.

Katherine seguía quejándose de dolor, vio como su hermano dudaba en bajar a la niña o dejarla seguir donde estaba pero su culpa pudo más y después de una advertencia desdeñosa de Damon en no seguir a la pequeña terror donde quiera que intentara ir, bajo a la pequeña.  
No tardo mucho tiempo para que Katherine hiciera notar su presencia a toda la tienda, comenzó a saltar y a correr metiendo cada cosa en el carrito, Stefan intento tranquilizarla pero fue a peor riendo y corriendo echar cada cosa que encontró en el camino para que Stefan no le alcanzara, los dos hermanos estaban tan absorto en recoger las cosas que la niña tiro a ellos que no se dieron cuenta que Katherine había entrado en otra sección de golosinas para niños. Para Katherine era la gloria y el cielo, mil colores y sabores en la que podía degustar su pequeña mente inocente le pedía a gritos comer cuanto a la panza se llenara, con un grito emocionado abrió unas bolsitas llenas de bolitas de goma de mascar y los comió feliz. Damon frustrado bajo a Elena para poder juntar más rápido las cosas que están por el piso no se dio cuenta de su error hasta que los pies de la niña toco el piso y como bala corrió detrás de su doble.

- Oh, oh - murmuro pasándose las manos por la cara.

- ¡Damon! - grito Stefan corriendo detrás de las niñas.

El le siguió y lo que encontró a la otra parte de la sección, le dio ganas de que la tierra le tragara o que no fuera confundido al conocer a esos monstruitos comilones. Tanto Katherine y Elena se tiraban goma de mascar riendo felices, la mayoría de las bolsitas de chocolate y demás dulces esparcido por el suelo, algunos niños traviesos se habían unido a la batalla y se tiraban bolitas de goma multicolores. Vio unas de las madres con enojo tironeaba de su hijo para sacarlo de allí y fallando caer al suelo solo para ser la risa de los niños y ser el nuevo objetivo de los niños y caer por ella una lluvia de bolitas azucarados, la señora grito frustrada cubriéndose con el bolso del ataque de los monstruos.  
El gerente del local no tardo en hacer presencia y como un loco grito a pagar todo el desastre que habían causado las madres apunto a la pareja gay con sus gemelas. ¿Espera que, cómo que la pareja gay? Damon grito indignado más por la acusación de ser gay que por pagar el estrago que causaron las niñas.  
Un largo rato después de las disculpas y pagar el desastre se fueron de ese lugar con un Damon escupiendo fuego y decir nunca volver a esa tienda que mal hacia su trabajo.

Para Stefan fue una bendición llegar a casa y tirarse al sofá feliz antes de Damon le recordara que tenían que cocinar para las chicas y su felicidad se esfumo con el viento.

Damon era un buen cocinero mientras que Stefan ni una cebolla sabía cortar, el agradecía el humor de su hermano para hacer bromas y revolver la salsa al mismo tiempo para los dos hubo una paz hogareña disfrutando de estas cosas tan humanas y simples, hacía mucho tiempo que ya no eran tan cercanos para hacer cosas juntos como hermanos desde que eran humanos y el simple hecho de hacer una comida juntos bromeando uno con otro les alegraba y que el vinculo de hermanos seguía intacto después de todo.

- La salsa esta lista, ponle un poco de hojas de perejil…

- Ya lo he puesto Damon - se burlo Stefan.

- ¿Todavía están allí?

Stefan se asomo un poco mirando a una Elena y Katherine babeando embobadas por la tv.

- Efectivamente.

Damon suspiro saco de la nevera una bolsa de sangre y lo vertió en un vaso.

- ¿Quieres? - ofreció a Stefan.

- No gracias, en la noche saldré de caza.

Damon se encogió de hombros y continúo a beber su copa.

El timbre sonó, extrañados los dos se miraron para saber quién era. Damon suspirando fue a abrir mirando de soslayo a su hermano para sacar a las niñas hacia la cocina, este silenciosamente asintió y con una promesa a las nenas las saco de ahí.

Damon ensayo esa sonrisa socarrona antes de abrir la puerta, escupiendo barbaridades para que no sea Klaus.

Lo que se encontró no era para nada lo que esperaba Damon, pantalones negros apretados, top rojo sangre que combinaba con su pelo corto rojizo, botas altas y esa sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¿Sage? - pregunto incrédulo Damon - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vaya, vaya ¿y así recibes a las visitas?

Damon se aparto de la puerta y le dejo pasar, ella la saludo con dos besos en la mejilla y un abrazo.

- Bueno y a que se debe esta hermosa visita - sonrió Damon pícaro.

- Y es así como me gustas mas - le devolvió la sonrisa.

El alzo las cejas sonriendo mientras le servía una copa, ella lo alcanzo rápida y lo vacio de un trago.

- Damon… - Escucho la voz de su hermano desde la puerta de la cocina.

El casi se olvidaba de Stefan y esas pequeñas golosas humanas.

- Oh lo siento me permitirás un momento, pero mi hermano aquí no vive sin mi - bromeo saliendo hacia la cocina, Sage solo asintió.

- Damon…la pasta ha quemado - dijo Stefan antes de que girara del todo.

- ¡¿Qué?! - grito como loco - ¡Te he dejado como dos minutos Stefan!

- ¿Lo siento?

- He escuchado eso en todo el día, ¡Cállate!

Stefan suspiro.

- Ahora no hay comida.

- No podías ser más obvio, por suerte no quemaste la cocina con ellas dentro - apunto a las niñas que coloreaban distraídas en la mesa.

- Escuche a Sage ¿Qué es lo que quiere? - susurro.

- Puedes hablar fuerte si quieres Stefan, puedo escucharte perfectamente ya lo sabes - Los dos miraron a la chica apoyarse en la puerta poniendo mala cala al olor de las pastas quemadas.

Stefan miro con desconfianza a Sage.

- Ya puedes quitar esa cara arrugada en mi Stefan, han pasado tanto tiempo… - fue interrumpida.

- El tiempo suficiente para llevar a mi hermano a la perdición - gruño molesto, Sage también gruño a él.

Damon intervino en el medio de los dos.

- Hey - dijo alzando las manos a los dos para tranquilizarlos - sé que soy sexy e irresistible y que los dos discuten para tener mi atención, no sean celosos - bromeo para cambiar el ambiente.

- Ya querrás - se burlo Sage. Stefan puso los ojos.

- Es lo que veo - comenzó Damon.

Sage iba a comentar algo ingenioso cuando su atención fue trasladada a las dos pequeñas niñas que coloreaban distraídas. Elena ya le había visto cuando se fue a avisar alegremente a Damon que Stefan intentaba salvar la pasta cuando vio a la pelirroja dar besos a Damon en la mejilla y el abrazo, le había molestado por Damon no darse cuenta de ella y se fue a la cocina cabizbaja pensando que era la novia de su Damyn, y no le gustaba la chica para nada desde lejos le tiraba una mirada mala.

- Pero mira quienes son estas preciosas niñas - comento Sage mirando a las niñas enredando el dedo en unos de los rizos de Katherine, la niña arrugo la cara con fastidio y tiro de su pelo en su lugar volviendo a pintar. Sage volvió su atención en la otra niña que había dejado de pintar y la miraba con dagas en los ojos, Sage ante esto alzo una ceja intrigada para saber porque la niña la miraba así. Ella amaba a los niños y mas estas niñas eran las gemelas idénticas más hermosas que ella hubiera visto en sus tantos años como vampira, siempre había soñado en tener su propia familia numerosa, tanto hijos como pueda tener pero al convertirse en vampira sus sueños se habían roto y nunca podría volver atrás.

Lentamente alzo las mano para tocar a la niña pero esta se aparto corriendo hacia Damon que la alzo en sus brazos y le dio un pequeño beso. Sage al instante supo lo que pasaba con la niña, vio sus manitos posesivas en la camisa de Damon y la mirada de muerte que le lanzaba a ella. Sonrió juguetonamente le encantaba esta pequeña llena de coraje y celos, tenía ganas de morderla pero los hermanos la atacarían ante eso podía ver la sobreprotección con esta niña se podía decir más que la otra pequeña, esta era una niña especial al ver esos pequeñitos celos le encanto, sonrió mas grande mostrando todos sus dientes coqueta intentando conquistar a la bebé pero ella le saco la lengua y le hizo reír.

Damon al ver a Elena tensa la abrazo, haciendo círculos en su espalda podía sentir como a ella no le gustaba Sage y no la culpaba algunas veces la pelirroja podía ser asustadizo con los humanos y peor con los niños, por el rabillo del ojo vio a la chica reír. Negó incrédulo por molestar a una niña.

- Vamos a pedir pizza - animo un poco el ambiente.

- piza, piza - grito emocionada Katherine.

* * *

Todos pidieron pizzas y refrescos ya que la pasta fue un desastre fallido y la hora del almuerzo ya no pudo esperar más, después de algunas llamadas y la comida llego todos se arrinconaron en la mesa para servir. Sage se quedo para el disgusto de Elena que le seguía mirando mal, las cosa no duro mucho ya que las niñas en medio de la comida no paraban de hacer ojitos de sueños y bostezar cuando terminaron de comer. Por increíble e ridículamente chistoso que parezca Katherine se quedo dormida encima de su tercer pedazo de pizza de pepperoni y roncaba plácidamente, haciendo reír a todos, Stefan le limpio el rostro y la llevo en la habitación.  
Elena se tomo todo el refresco que le sobro y se subió en el regazo de Damon, él la meció y ni dos segundo paso y ya se le colgaba dormida la cabecita en los brazos del chico.

El se disculpo a Sage para llevar a la niña a dormir pero esta insistió ir también. Damon le alzo una ceja sugestiva y ella se encogió de hombro.

Sage se traería hasta la última disculpa para ver a esa niña, le había llegado al corazón sin darse cuenta que su humanidad había salido a flote por esa pequeñita, no había hecho muchas preguntas de porque las niñas estaban con los hermanos ni le importaba tanto por tal de verlas se sentía feliz.  
Ella alcanzo un mechón feliz de la niña dormida.

- ¿Por qué crees que tiene el cabello tan largo?

Damon se encogió de hombros.

- Caroline me dijo que su madre amaba a la princesa rapunzel y ella también por lo que el objetivo de las dos era alcanzar el pelo largo y lo consiguió - dijo besando la frente de la pequeña colocándola en la cama cuidadosamente para no despertarla.

- ¿Te gusta ella verdad?

- ¿Eh? - la miro confuso.

- Que si te gusta.

- Claro que me gusta, ¿a quién no le gustaría Elena? Es la niña más hermosa y dulce - la chica asintió.

Su instinto de madre se adueño de ella y acaricio lentamente el rostro de la niña.

- Hubieras sido una estupenda madre - le toco el hombro Damon.

- Si… - estuvo de acuerdo ella - pero algunas veces no se puede - sonrió triste dejo caer la mano y se volvió a su amigo - tu también no te quedas atrás, cuidas con tu vida a esas niñas - bromeo.

- Alguien tiene que hacerlo - dijo sarcástico saliendo hacia la puerta.

Ella la siguió riendo.

- Damon Salvatore nunca cambia - le pego el brazo juguetona.

- Nunca - dijo alborotando el pelo de la chica que se quejo.

Stefan se le unió en el pasillo.

- ¿Y bien? - pregunto.

- Dormida - confirmo.

- Pues bien necesito un trago.

Los tres estuvieron de acuerdo necesitaban un trago.

* * *

**Que pesadilla de niñas jejep**

**Apuesto a que ni uno de ustedes confirmo quien era la visita, pues a mí me encanta la sádica de Sage que enseño mucho a nuestro Damon por eso decidí traerla un poco más a la historia, ya que todos sabemos poco hemos visto de este personaje y la versión tierna podía salir algo más.**

**Eso es todo, nos leemos en el próximo espero sus comentarios.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola de nuevo, lo siento mucho si no he actualizado antes, yo estaba de viaje. Pero aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo un poco tarde pero ahí les van.  
**

* * *

Damon aprovecho la pequeña siesta de las chicas para informar a su amiga Sage de Klaus y lo que planea con Elena, mayor fue su sorpresa al enterarse que Sage ha perseguido a Klaus por todo los siglos intentando rescatar a su amor Finn, que es nada menos que unos de los hermanos del hibrido, ya que él tiene un sádico manía de transportar a su familia en ataúdes.

La chica le prometió ayudarle con Elena y Katherine además de tener su gente merodeando por los alrededores en pista de que Klaus aparezca. Tomaron un par de bebidas y después Sage se fue dejando a los hermanos.

Para los dos hermanos era la pura libertad tener esos momentos tan silenciosos, respirar un poco de paz y dejar de pensar por unos minutos los problemas.

Se sorprendieron mucho al saber que las niñas durmieron más de tres horas, lo que los lleva a compartir un par de bebidas y algunas charlas casuales aunque sin emborracharse ya que tenían que estar al cien por ciento cuerdos para cuidar de las niñas. Los dos se turnaron para vigilar cada poco minuto, no confiaban dejarlas ni un segundo sin que destruya una habitación entera.

Katherine es un alma inquieta, en su sueño no paraba de dar vueltas por toda la cama lo que lo llega a ser un mal compañera para dormir pero eso no fue un problema para la pequeña Elena, lo que lleva a Katherine ser inquieta, Elena llega a tener un sueño profundo como un tronco ya que no despierta ni aunque le griten en el oído.

Las cosas siguieron así de tranquilas hasta que escucharon un lloriqueo y supieron que ya habían despertado, con un suspiro los dos fueron a la vez para encontrar a Katherine sentada en la alfombra forcejeando con las mantas enredadas en las piernitas, según lo que parece se había caído de la cama lo que lleva a despertar a la otra niña que se frota los ojos cansado. Stefan ayudo a Katherine con las mantas comentando que esta se despertaba cada vez que se caía de la cama dejando a Damon reírse de la niña.

Damon llevo mientras tanto a Elena para lavarle la carita soñolienta.

- ¿Que quieres hacer ahora princesa?

- No she Damyn.

- Que tal si vamos a jugar un poco - sugirió Damon.

- Siii - salto feliz la pequeña.

Mientras que Damon y Elena pensaban que juego para jugar, Katherine se quejaba a Stefan del hambre.

- Eres una comilona ¿sabías? - dijo Stefan a Katherine.

Ella puso mala cara.

- Esta bien, déjame ver si hay algo por aquí - abrió unas de las puertas de la alacena y encontró una caja de galletas.

Puso dos vasos de leche y los llevo a la sala donde Damon y Elena discutían que juego era el mejor. Katherine ya tomaba su leche con las galletas, Stefan le paso el vaso a Elena y esta dejo la discusión, en unos minutos las niñas ya habían devorado la merienda y saltaban ansiosas para jugar con los hermanos.

* * *

Bonnie se paso la mayor parte del día intentando contactar con su abuela pero no tenia éxito. Se sentía mal por su amiga y ella se lo debía volverla a la normalidad pero nadie quería ayudarla con el acertijo del libro que tenía en las manos y ya no sabía que mas hacer. La impotencia la estaba degastando física y emocional. Por otra parte extrañaba a Jeremy, él chico suele animarla en estos momentos cuando necesitaba tanto de un apoyo. No podía hablar con Caroline ya que le armaría un sermón y en estos momentos no ayuda las quejas de su amiga rubia, por otra estaba Elena y con esta es más difícil ya que ella es el problema en un primer lugar. Sola y culpable fueron los principales sentimientos que la dejaban agotada y sin fuerzas para el uso de sus poderes, si no hacia algo pronto Damon y Stefan enloquecerían y además ella no tenía opción, si no fuera por ella su amiga no estaría en este aprieto y no creo que ella le gustaría quedarse como niña para siempre.

Elena siempre fue una niña tan dulce y simpática y como joven de diecisiete nunca ha perdido su brillo he inocencia, algunas veces Bonnie se asustaba de lo feroz y valiente que podía ser cuando algo se lo propone. Y pensando en Elena ahora una simples bebé indefenso al asecho de múltiples sobrenatural queriendo hacerla daño le enfermaba, no podía dejar de sentirse culpable al dejarla con los hermanos, por mucho que sepa que Damon no lastimaría a unas niñas no podía decir lo mismo de Stefan, este apenas controla la sangre cerca, imaginando lo difícil que sería con 24 horas seguidos con unas niñas bombeando sangre constantemente. Ella más que nadie no quería dejarlas allí indefensa con unos vampiros que ni sabían el cuidado de niños pero no tenia opción, ella estaba ocupaba con encontrar el hechizo adecuado, Caroline tratando con los humanos y Tyler, no podía contar con Jeremy ya que estaba a kilómetros lo que la lleva a los Salvatore.

De todas las listas ellos eran lo único que podía atender a las niñas y aunque no le caiga bien Katherine, rezaba tanto por ella como por Elena a estar sanas y seguras. Confiaba en Damon, no sabía ni cuando sucedió pero ahí estaba ella confiando en la seguridad de las niñas en un vampiro.

Intentando alejar todos esos pensamientos de su mente se concentro de nuevo en contactar con las brujas. Y esta vez tuvo un poco más de suerte y pudo hablar con la voz de su abuela desde el otro lado, le advirtió y reprendió por no estar guardando sus energías desde el incidente con Klaus y trayendo a Jeremy de los muertos. Le había advertido de mantenerse alejada por un tiempo para guardar sus poderes y recuperarse de a poco pero ella nunca escucha, y las consecuencias se le están arrojando porque ahora las brujas están más enojadas de que la última vez.

El equilibrio de la naturaleza se ha roto con las doble convirtiéndose en niñas lo que los lleva a invertir el futuro y como las cosas tomaran un rumbo diferente a lo que estaba planeando desde un principio. El mal será la perdición si no se arregla pronto.

Bonnie jadeo escuchando atentamente lo que tendrá que hacer para reparar el daño, quería desesperadamente sacudirse y dejar de escuchar pero no podía la fuerzas de la brujas no la están dejando con otra más que escuchar hasta el último detalle. Después de un ''ten cuidado'' de la abuela ella dejo que todo se desvaneciera y empezó a llorar, no sabía que mas hacer si no fuera llorar lo que le están pidiendo era demasiado y mas por las muchas pérdidas que habrían solo por intentar reparar lo que para ella era un simples error.  
Después de mucho estar sentada por más de media hora llorando, se limpio las lagrima y fue a su cuarto necesitaba descansar todo lo que podía para prepararse para mañana y avisar o los demás la situación del hechizo.

Envió un rápido mensaje a los hermanos que mañana se reunirían de nuevo, se tomo una ducha aunque todavía era muy temprano para dormir ella emocionalmente está cansada. Se vistió, apago la luz y se hecho en un ovillo intentando perderse en el mundo de los sueños. No llego mucho tiempo hasta que se quedo dormida.

* * *

Todos se reunieron para jugar a las escondidas Elena y Katherine contra Damon y Stefan, las niñas buscarían a los hermanos y si los encontraba prometieron comprarles lo que quisiera cuando vuelvan a salir.

Las niñas se dieron la vuelta cerrando los ojos mientras contaba, los hermanos se tuvieron que contener la risa al escuchar como del 6 iban al 15 y se perdieron discutiendo que no sabían que numero venia después. Damon se burlo de que no debían dar la vuelta mientras contaban o sino el juego se cancelaria.

Con su prisa para llegar al sótano Damon no vio a Stefan que llegaba a todo vapor intentando esconderse en el lugar que el escogía, chocando con el hermano menor dando a los dos un par de pasos tambaleante por la fuerza del impacto. Damon gruño frotándose la nariz del pequeño dolor que le causo. Stefan acariciaba el brazo dolorido con un mal ceño.

- Maldito - se quejo Damon mirando a su hermano con cara de mala leche, cuando ya sanaba mejor la nariz.

- Uhg lo siento - Stefan se mordió el labio, ocultándose ya en el lugar con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Si ya… me iba a buscar otro lugar para esconderme - se burlo.

- Buena suerte.

Damon evito ponerle los ojos mientras que buscaba otro lugar donde esconder. Maldiciendo a su hermano por todo el camino. Subió en el ático y encontró un degastado baúl gigante decidiendo esconderse dentro de él.

Escucho las pisadas de las niñas que corrían de aquí para allá cerrando puertas y buscando en las habitaciones, detrás de los sillones, debajo de la cama y detrás de las cortinas pero ni rastro de ellos, escucho como Elena suspiraba resignada hasta que Katherine le informo de bajar al sótano. Damon sonrió malicioso ya que su hermano estaba por ser descubierto, el ritmo cardiaco aumento mientras las dos bajada de a poco en los escalone con miedo ya que el lugar era muy oscuro. Damon entro en pánico en un momento en que los corazones latiendo rápidamente podrían llevar un mal mensaje a su hermano que apenas podía estar cerca de alguien quien está llena de vida y sangre fresca. Sacudió la cabeza confiando por una vez en su hermano que no haría daño a las pequeñas. Agudizo intentando escuchar lo máximo posible y confirmo que Stefan estaba muy tranquilo, escondido detrás de unas cajas esperando quien la encontraba primero.

Las niñas llegaron al final del escalón y comenzaron a buscar en el lio de cosas que el sótano poseía, había tantas cosas que era casi imposible de encontrar a alguien en ese lugar y de a poco avanzaron viendo si alguien estaba de cerca. Elena vio un movimiento al final del pasillo, agarro a Katherine del brazo apuntando hacia el lugar donde vio algo moverse, las dos asintieron con la cabeza y lentamente se acercaron al lugar, cuando llegaron, Katherine con un palo de escoba rota en la mano, hecho las cajas de cartón revelando a un sonriente Stefan.

- Me encontraron - dijo sonriendo.

Katherine grito feliz y soltó el palo para saltar por el chico.

- ¡Stefy! - sonrió abrazando su cuello.

- ¿Onde esta Damyn? - pregunto Elena mirando por todas partes.

- Creo que está escondido en otro lugar.

Elena asintió tirando de Katherine para buscar a Damon.

Buscaron por un rato más, hasta que por fin subieron al ático y vieron el baúl intentaron abrirlo y fue imposible. Lo que no sabían era que el baúl tenía una combinación para abrirlo, y fue necesario la ayuda de Stefan, que envés de ayudar se pasaba riendo de su hermano que echaba humos y decía una harta de improperios, y groserías, causando que la pequeña Elena llorara por Damon estar atrapado en ese lugar horrible. Damon dejo de hablar y Stefan se puso serio y comenzó a trabajar para sacar a su hermano, casi una hora después que Damon salió se abalanzo consolando a la pequeña, mientras ella inocentemente le comento que lo echo de menos todo el tiempo que estuvo atrapado.

* * *

La noche por fin había llegado Damon preparaba el baño de burbujas de Elena mientras que Stefan preparaba el de Katherine en la habitación en que la chica había ocupado desde que llego a la casa.

Damon alzo a Elena encima de la tapa del inodoro para desvestirla, la niña tenía las mejillas rojas de vergüenza agachando la mirada, ella le dijo que solo su mamá la bañaba y por la cara que tenia, sí que era una muy tímida niña.

El intento lo máximo posible que no fuera para incomodarla y tener un buen baño, pero la cosa es que le encantaba su forma tan inocente de ser que le causaba ternura, admitiendo que nunca baño en su vida a un niño y no sabía cómo hacerlo pero intentaría que fuera cómodo para Elena. Las burbujas fue el mejor plan de distraerla tomando un puñado y soplándolo en el rostro mientras reía encantada, le ato el pelo bien alto y no se lo mojara, mientras la metía en el baño tibia de burbujas, tan pronto se sentó en la tina empezó a jugar con las burbujas y los patitos que el encontró en la bolsa que Caroline les trajo.

Se pasaron jugando y riendo hasta que el agua se enfrió, saco a la niña para que no se enferme. La seco y vistió con unos pijamas de color rosa y bajaron para la cena.

Stefan y Katherine ya estaban tirados en el sofá buscando un programa en que podamos ver todos.

Encontraron la película "Enredados" de Disney. Se pasaron riendo de Rapunzel golpeando con la sartén al chico ladrón, honestamente a Damon fue la primera vez que veía una película de Disney que le gustaba, no es que los vea mucho ni nada eso pero en esta fueron tan ingeniosos y graciosos los personajes y las niñas estaban disfrutando mucho mientras cenaban y veían encantadas la tv.

Cuando termino, las niñas ya tenían los parpados pesados de sueños, las llevaron en la habitación en el que se hospedaba Katherine, que con sumo cuidado las acostó y arropo, apagando la luz al salir.

Suspiraron aliviados después de cerrar la puerta, ellos también están muy cansados ya que el día no fue como ellos planearon desde un principio. Y además estaba el mensaje de Bonnie que al parecer las cosas podían ir a peor. Se despidieron y cada uno se fue por su lado, al poco tiempo de ser abierto la puerta de Stefan este grito de horror, Damon le piso los talones al chico para saber lo que estaba pasando solo para enterarse que unas de las niñas había roto uno de los viejos jarrones que su hermano tanto amaba. Damon rodo los ojos y le pego por la cabeza para que bajara la voz.

El le convenció a dormir un poco, que le iba a comprar otro miles de jarrones más solamente si no despertaba a las bellas durmientes. Con un resoplido Stefan acepto. Damon simplemente no podía creer como su hermano menor era un crio para la edad que tiene y con las cosas más tontas. Si su hermano no hubiera nacido tan melancólico e idiota muchas cosas mudarían, quizás hasta sea como él, apuesto, divertido e inteligente, pero Stefan era el niño bueno ¿no se supone que el bueno sea más inteligente que el malo? Negando con una sonrisa maliciosa Damon se tiro en la cama dispuesto a dormir. Él ni se había dado cuenta que alguien le estaba siguiendo, y no fue hasta que el peso en el otro lado de la cama hundiéndose lentamente le sobresalto girándose para ver un rostro de la forma de una manzana, y con las mejilla encendidas de vergüenza, mirando las manos en gesto nervioso.

El chico se apoyo en los codos mirando a la pequeña, le hiso un gesto y subiera a la cama, ella gateo hasta él y se cubrió con las sábanas mirándolo con los ojos encendidos, Damon inquieto por la mirada tan intensa de la chica carraspeo.

- ¿Qué pasa, no puedes dormir princesa?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Me quieres decir por qué?

- No quelo domil sola Damyn - confeso bajito.

- Elena estas durmiendo con Katherine, y además nada te va a pasar aquí.

Bajo la cabeza triste.

- Damyn quelo a mi mami - dijo con los ojos brillando en lágrimas.

Damon no sabía que decir ni qué hacer en estos casos. El era muy malo con las palabras ¿cómo decirle la verdad a un niño sin romperle el corazón? No quería hacerle daño y peor no quería verla llorar porque le partía al verla así.

Con un suspiro intento cambiar el tema.

- Que tal si te quedas a dormir conmigo hoy.

La sonrisa que ella ilumino por toda la habitación, pensó que podía cegarle a él y a cualquiera que lo veía.

- Si, si, si - dijo alzando las manos en victoria.

Se despojo de la camisa, quito el cinturón del pantalón y se unió a ella debajo de las sábanas, acercándola más a su cuerpo. Las manos y los pies estaban heladas contra su piel que le hizo estremecer brevemente. Escuchando los latidos de su corazón y el soplo constante de su aliento pensando que ya estaba dormida, cerró los ojos solo para escuchar la pequeñita voz llamándolo.

- Damyn…

- Mmm - dijo sin abrir los ojos.

- Damyn - intento de nuevo.

- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo bostezando y abriendo los ojos para verla.

- Me cluentas un cluento Damyn.

- Princesa que yo no sé de cuentos ni nada - negó.

- Pofavo - se junto las manos en un ruego, con un puchero acompañado.

Y el fracaso su negatividad con esa carita de cachorro.

- Está bien - se rindió dándole un beso en la frente mientras pensaba que cuento contar a un niño de cuatro años, definitivamente no podía de los monstruos que él le contaba a su hermano cuando eran pequeños, no de ninguna manera asustaría a Elena. Entonces él era un fiasco ya que no tenía idea de los cuentos se les dice a los niños en hoy en día, ni los libros infantiles que él nunca leyó para ser honestos. Estuvo así hasta que algo se le ocurrió y sonrió triunfante.

- Ya lo tengo - anuncio a la pequeña.

Ella se acurruco más cerca para escuchar.

Carraspeo, se estiro como un gato, trono los dedos preparándose, mientras que Elena se impaciento y le pego en el brazo impaciente.

- Ya, ya, calma gatita - alzo las manos, y ella le miro con un mal ceño.

Se lamio los labios y comenzó.

- Había una vez en un reino llamado Tembelepio, un castillo. El rey Gastón y la reina Milena que eran los reis más queridos y apreciados por todos. Del matrimonio nacieron dos hijos. El pequeño Jeremías pícaro y de una bravura al igual que su padre, el chiquillo enamorado de la vida gracias al gen de su madre. La mayor es una niña de corazón apasionado y de una belleza exótica y a la vez con una dulzura de un ángel, Eleonora que va enamorando a todos los muchachos del reino con su inmensa bondad. Tembelepio ese día se preparaba porque la hija mayor cumplía dieciocho años, la edad en que se convierte en princesa y en adelante cumpliría con las obligaciones del reino. El castillo estaba reventando para que sea la mejor fiesta del año, y los reis estaban tan contentos con la coronación de su hija mayor.  
Pero la vida en Tembelepio nunca fueron de color de rosa, tanto la envidia y la codicia de muchas persona hicieron que un mal de ojos se echara sobre el pintoresco lugar.  
Así llego la noche de la coronación, que con el juramento de la lealtad a su reino, la bella princesa Eleonora se corono y la dicha y alegría de los moradores era de disfrutar un buen reinado a su lado, pero las cosas no podían salir del todo bien ya que de la multitud salió gritando Nikolaso un hombre que los odiaba y pasaba la vida jurando vengarse de todos, nadie le hizo caso pensando que era loco, pero Eleonora sabia cuando una persona estaba loco y cuando una amenaza es lanzado a su familia que ahí mismo ante el altar juro proteger con su vida a la familia que tanto amaba.  
Esa noche Eleonora conoce a Damián, el príncipe más guapo, irresistible y sexy de todos los chicos, que ella se enamora de él perdidamente - Damon hace una pausa imaginando lo fácil que hubiera sigo si él y Elena se conocieran primero, pero esto no era la vida real por mucho que quisiera, salió de sus pensamientos y rápidamente continua con el cuento cuando ve a la niña impaciente - Y también conoce al hermano menor de él, Steven. Eleonora le gusto al instante pero como él era el príncipe mas bueno, todas las princesas bailaban y charlaban con el chico que la princesa no tuvo ni tiempo de conocerle como lo hizo con el misterioso y oscuro pero divertido Damián. Eleonora y Damián se pasan la fiesta bailando, y hablando de la magnífica noche que tuvieron hasta que Eleonora tuvo que retirarse, el príncipe le dio un beso en la mano despidiéndose de ella, la princesa feliz sonrió caminando a su alcoba tan distraída con los pensamientos en el príncipe que no vio a un chico parado y se tropezó con él.  
Steven con su cabello castaño perfecto y ojos verde melancólicos, el segundo príncipe más hermoso que Eleonora había conocido, el se disculpo con ella la invito a salir y vivieron felices comiendo calabazas, fin.

Damon termino, no quería describir a la perfecta pareja. Ya sabía el final del cuento y con eso le bastaba, porque la realidad duele más que un puñal en el estomago.

Elena se cruzo de brazos enfadada.

- Damyn, los cluentos no telmina asi… Damiani y Eleododa tienen que vivil felices.

- Pues yo no lo creo - insistió el.

- Que si Damyn.

- Mira…que tal si mañana te cuento la segunda parte, porque el cuento es muy, muy y muy largo - propuso él para librarse de contar nada más, además si mañana salía como lo planeaban Elena volvería a la normalidad. La sola idea de perder a su dulce Elena le entristecía ya que las cosas volverían a la normalidad con ella ignorándolo y pasando el tiempo con esa estúpida pandilla que llamaba de amigos, Damon se trago el nudo que se le formaba cada poco minuto por la perdida.

Ella asintió un poco más feliz mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho del vampiro.

- Damyn…

- Y ahora…

Se iba a quejar cuando le interrumpieron.

- Te quelo Damyn.

A Damon se le rompió el corazón, lo tenía todo emocional o enloquecido según como se lo viera y con esas palabras tan simples pero tan verdaderas que le daba ganas de abrazarla y nunca dejarla ir.

- Yo también te quiero princesa - susurro viéndola caer dormida, besándole el pelo mientras caía también él en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Caroline se tiro en la cama feliz por poder tener un momento a solas, ronroneo como un gato estirándose y cerrando los ojos, pero sus pensamientos la tenía tan inquieta que daba vueltas que no podía conciliar el sueño que tanto necesitaba.  
Su día estaba cargado de muchas emociones y la conciencia no la dejaba tranquila imaginando todos los momentos que simplemente deseaba apagar ahora mismo.

No podía con la culpa de seguir mintiendo a su madre y Matt, ellos tenían derecho a saber la verdad de quien era por más peligroso que fuera pero eso le bastaría romperse el cuello con Damon que para nada le gustaba dejar cabos sueltos. Solo de recordar la tortura con Manson le daba escalofríos. Hoy lo de la mañana con Elena, la discusión con Tyler, mintiendo a Liz y Matt, la dejaba sentimentalmente agotada y miserable que no podía dejar que unas cuantas lágrimas se le escapara. Todo lo que ella quería es ayudar a sus amigos pero para el peor de los casos le salía muy mal.

Su mente estaba tan distraída que no escucho el teléfono tocando más de dos minutos.

Liz se aproximo en la puerta extrañada de que Caroline no contestara.

- ¿Care? - llamo suavemente pensando que ya estaba dormida.

La rubia salto cuando escucho a Liz.

- ¿Si mamá?

- ¿No vas a contestar el teléfono? Pensé que ya estabas dormida - le sonrió.

-Oh… - Caroline por fin se dio cuenta que el aparato sonaba insistente - yo solo estaba distraída mamá.

- ¿Estás bien? - se preocupo Liz.

- Si mamá no te preocupes.

- Bien - dudo ella - entonces te dejo, buenas noches cariño.

- Buenas noches mamá.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerro, salto sobre el teléfono preocupada, se dio cuenta que no sabía el numero, dudando contesto ya que no parecía parar de sonar y podía ser algo urgente.

- ¿Hola?

- Hasta que por fin contestas, ya pensaba mandar a alguien para obligarte a contestar - Caroline se quedo helada al escuchar la voz, solo había oído unas veces que al saber que él la llamaba le daba más pavor. Se mordió los labios para no gritarle.

Después de un suspiro tembloroso contesto.

- Que quieres, porque no creo que solo hables para saludar - contesto ácidamente.

- Cuidado con el tonito cariño puedo hacerte mucho daño, nadie me habla así - dijo seriamente cabreado.

- No me importa, no te tengo miedo - mintió.

- Soy yo el que no te cree cariño, ¿y sabes qué? Mañana cuando mamá salga a trabajar podía tener un accidente…tu sabes - sonrió desde el otro lado.

- ¡No te atreverías! - grito con furia.

- Si que me atrevo, porque la vida de ustedes me importa ni un bledo. Esa es la diferencia de los dos, que a ti te importa tanto la vida humana pero a mí no. Claro a menos que me digas si la doble está viva eso cambia las cosas.

- No sé de qué me hablas Klaus. ¿Por qué no nos dejas en paz?, ya tenias lo que querías. Y honestamente no sé ni para que me llamas no te puedo ayudar a revivir a mi mejor amiga, tú la mataste ¿recuerdas? - Intento cambiarle el juego, porque de ella no estaría sacando nada.

- Cariño, cariño, cariño…no me estas entendiendo pues veraz las consecuencias y además no querrán que les haga una visita ¿no? Porque si llego a Mystic Falls no habrá cabeza que salga viva.

Y con eso colgó dejando a la chica con un peor malestar, definitivamente hoy no era su día, tiro el teléfono y cayó en la cama tapándose los sollozos con la almohada. No necesitaba preocupar más a su madre bastante ya tenía. Ahora las cosas no podían ir a mejor tenían las amenazas de un hibrido encima de sus cabezas y ellos no podían huir ya que empeoraría más de lo que ya lo son. Se quedo dormida después de que sus lágrimas se les secarán.

* * *

**Espero que les hayan disfrutado, háganmelo saber con sus reviews. Y el cuento de Damon les prometo seguirá siendo largo si les gustan claro.  
Y yo no pude contenerme en no hacer una escena de Klaroline ya que me encanta esos dos, aunque Klaus sea malvado *no hay remedio*  
Nos leemos en el próximo cap. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, aquí un nuevo capítulo.  
**

* * *

Tan pronto como amaneció Bonnie salió rumbo a la casa de su mejor amiga, necesitaba tanto del apoyo de la rubia en estos momentos. La sheriff le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa.

- Hola Bonnie.

- Hola Liz, ¿Esta Caroline?

- Si, está dormida - rebusco las llaves en el mostrador - Bueno yo te dejo que se me hace tarde, te quedas en tu casa - con los apuro salió Liz dejando a la chica con un suspiro.

Bonnie sonrió al ver a Caroline acurrucada entre la sábana profundamente dormida, sintió tanta pena en despertarla sabiendo las pocas horas que la chica últimamente dormía. Pero la chica tenía que estar presente cuando diga lo que tenga que decir y ella más que nadie solo quería repetir una vez. Agarro las sábanas y los tironeo llamando a su amiga, la aludida soñolienta ronroneo hundiéndose más en la cama sin querer salir.

Bonnie agarro sus pies y le hizo cosquillas.

- ¡Bonnie! - grito riendo Caroline despertando completamente.

- Ya era hora que despiertes dormilona - sonrió ella con malicia.

Caroline gruño y le tiro una almohada, que la otra chica rápidamente esquivó.

- Bruja - chillo con mala cara.

- Oh, como si ya no lo fuera - puso los ojos Bonnie.

- Lo digo de forma literal, eres mala cuando despiertas a alguien.

- Ya, ya dejémoslo como que no me ofendí literalmente - puso los brazos en jarra.

Caroline salto de la cama con las energías renovadas, hablando del día es perfecto, chillando mientras tiraba un par de ropas nuevas del armario para ponerse. Las energías contagiaba a Bonnie y pronto se olvido de sus problemas, eso era lo que Caroline hacia, que olvide por unos minutos lo que tan mal y jodido es la vida, comentaron algunos chismes mas con su amiga antes que las dos se puso seria.

- ¿Qué hay de mal Bon? - la preocupación en el tono de Caroline le trajo de nuevo a la realidad de la situación.

- Muchas cosas pero prefiero decirlo cuando todos estemos - dijo en un tono de tristeza.

- Está bien. Desayunamos y nos vamos.

Caroline al ver la expresión de su amiga la abrazo. No le gustaba para nada esa mirada que veía para ser solo un error de un hechizo, algo grande asusto a su amiga y eso la preocupaba.

Mientras desayunaban mando un mensaje a Tyler avisando que aparecerían en unos minutos en la mansión Salvatore, se froto con delicadeza la frente con un repentino dolor formándose por los nervios.

* * *

El pitido de un teléfono retumbo en el silencio sepulcral de la casa haciendo que la mayoría se retorciera debajo de las sábanas para apaciguar el sonido.

Damon se retorció molesto tanteando a ciegas hacia la mesita para apagar el maldito aparato, sintiendo el cuerpo de Elena acurrucándose como un oso gigante a él. Agarro el teléfono abriendo un ojo para ver quien le llamaba a estas horas, lo volvió a cerrar mientras contestaba.

- Mmmmm.

- ¿Mmmm? ¿Qué manera son esas de contestar? - hablo del otro lado Andie con una sonrisa.

- Mmmm - volvió a contestar el con sarcasmo.

- ¡Damon presta atención! - rió Andie.

- Me acabas de despertar señorita periodista sexy - contesto con un tono burlón.

- Bien, bien ya no te despierto - dijo con un suspiro - tú te pierdes - con voz acaramelado le susurro.

- Hey, que yo no dije eso - gruño - Lo que pasa es que estoy con un bebé dormida y no quiero que se despierte.

Podía sentir como la chica arrugaba el ceño desde el teléfono.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Como un bebé te refieres a un niño?

Damon rodo los ojos.

- Si como un niño, humano, bebé de sangre caliente - ironizo.

Escucho la risa de la chica.

- ¿Estas de niñera ahora? no me jodas Damon - sus ataques de risa apenas controlado mientras hablaba.

El solo gruño.

Volvió la cabeza para ver a Elena babeado sin inmutarse en su cálido sueño, Damon sonrió apartándole un mechón de pelo del rostro, se removió en sus sueños haciendo una mueca mientras chupaba el dedo pulgar en la boca.

- Eso sueña mal Andie. - contesto después de un tiempo - Solo estoy cuidando a alguien, una larga historia, por lo que me pregunto para qué me llamabas.

- Por las investigaciones a Klaus.

Damon se sentó recto al escuchar ese nombre su cara cambia rápidamente a serio.

- Que averiguaste - exigió.

- La última vez sobre los ataques de animales se produjeron en Dallas. El forense fue muy estricto en dar detalles además que son un grupo grande había mucha sangre saliendo de la boca, y los ojos. El cuerpo desecado como vampiros o eso creo. Viajaban en manadas de veinte personas o más, todas muertas.

Damon se tenso aun mas, el estaba cerca muy cerca de la verdad y no había nada que pudiera hacer si supiera, apretó los puños con rabia e incapaz de hacer nada mas por la niña que dormía profundamente a su lado. La miro tan inocente y frágil en su profundo sueño, un angelito tan delicado que daba miedo tocar a que se rompiera, sin poder reparar. Uno al mirarla quería protegerla del monstruo que solo deseaba su muerte, era difícil creer que alguien quisiera el daño a esa inocente alma pura, caritativa y desinteresado.

Andie carraspeo devolviendo a la realidad al chico.

-¿Estas bien? - el odiaba eso, odiaba cuando a alguien le preocupaba lo que le pasaba. Solo el sabia como se sentía y bastante ya tiene para decirle a alguien más.

- Si, solo pensando - mintió.

- Si necesitas algo dímelo, seguiré con las investigaciones. Saludo a Stefan.

- Bien nos vemos - y corto la llamada mientras se queda allí tal cual perdido en la propia mente.

* * *

Damon ya estaba preparando el desayuno, no podía seguir durmiendo después de la llamada de Andie, sus pensamientos volaban de ida y vuelta en Elena y lo que podría Klaus hacer a una niña. No confiaba en nadie para protegerla, sus ojos y oído estaban bien alerta a la mas mínima mentira o desafío en cuyas personas los rodeaban ni siquiera a si mismo se confiaba, uno nunca sabe cuando alguien está siendo obligado por un original, cabreado y con muchas sed de venganza. Solo esperaba que las noticias de Bonnie sean un poco más favorecidas y les dé chance de salir de este aprieto en que ha metido a las chicas doppleganger.

Paso las manos por el cabello en pura señal de frustración, mientras volvía a mirar la mesa repleta de comida humana, huevos revueltos, panqueques, una taza de café y jugo de naranja, y un poco de tocino que seguía cocinando en la sartén.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio un movimiento rápido, dio la vuelto para ver la nada. Apago el fuego de la sartén y camino hacia la sala para atrapar al intruso, miro el reloj era las 7:30 de la mañana muy temprano en que las niñas despertara, después de unos minutos de buscar y no encontrar nada se rindió justo cuando escucho el crujido de las tablas de madera en la escalera, agudizo el oído y lo recibe los latidos de corazón acelerado, camino hacia el sonido y con una sacudida rápido de las cortinas atrapo al intruso o mejor dicho la pequeña intrusa.

- ¡Katherine!

Esta salto del susto.

- ¡Damyn! - dijo con la mano en el corazón por el susto.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - se cruzo de brazos con una ceja levantada interrogando a la niña.

- Nada - se llevo las manos hacia atrás ocultando algo.

A Damon no le paso desapercibido ese gesto.

- ¿Y que tiene en las manos entonces?

Katherine agacho la cabeza por ser pillada. Nerviosa dio unos pasos atrás y dar más tiempo en poder salir de esa. Damon no le hizo caso y le dio la vuelta, agarro sus manos y alzo el objeto de su distracción, es el reloj de oro de Stefan el que tanto el amaba, fue un regalo de Giuseppe cuando cumplió 16 años.

El miro a la niña con la cara llena de vergüenza.

- ¿Y esto Kath? - le mostro el reloj que estaba en sus manos.

- Quelo gualdar algo de Stefy - jugueteo con los dedos nerviosa.

Le sonrió viendo la vergüenza que tenía en admitir que solamente quería guardar algo de Stefan. Lo que ella no sabía era que su hermano se mataría si perdía ese reloj que le dio su padre.

- Esta bien, no le diremos nada a Stefan - ella sonrió ampliamente feliz en saber que no la iban a delatar - pero... tienes que devolver donde estaba Kath, el ama este reloj y él se quedaría muy triste si lo pierde - le acaricio los enredados cabellos que tenia de estar recién despierta - No querrás que el este triste ¿verdad?

Ella negó rotundamente.

- Bien, ve a devolverlo y baja a desayunar.

Ella asintió, se acerco a él dudando y le planto un beso en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo hasta la habitación de Stefan. Damon se quedo sorprendido, con los dedos acariciando la mejilla donde le beso. Negó con una sonrisa, Katherine es una niña muy tímida en demostrar sentimientos quizás más que Elena, con esos pensamientos volvió a la cocina esperando a que los demás despierten para desayunar.

* * *

La mañana era en pleno apogeo lleno de risas, gritos y en última instancia se volvió una guerra de comidas. Aunque Damon estaba cabreado de que el desayuno que tanto le costó preparar se volvió una zona de guerra no podía quejarse que se divertía viendo a todos llenos de resto de comida, Stefan fue un caso, era el peor de todos ya que Damon conseguía que las niñas le ayudaran a combatir con él y se llevo la peor parte.

Todo comenzó con las pequeñas peleas de las niñas, lo que Katherine quería, Elena lo tenía. Stefan se tapo el rostro de frustración, tanto Elena y Katherine comenzó a tironear el plato de huevos revueltos, Katherine lloro a Stefan y Elena a Damon. Él lo dividió y se dio una nota mental en preparar la próxima vez dos o tres de cada plato. La mesa era lleno de alimentos pero las dos no daban uso de escuchar simplemente porque quería lo que la otra comía.

Damon salto con una palmada en la mesa para mandar a callar tan pronto como termino su sermón el plato voló desde la mesa a la cabeza de Damon, furioso en no ser escuchado agarro unos cuantos trozo de pan y lo mando hacia la cara de Stefan, las niñas reían viendo la escena desde sus asientos, el joven Salvatore no paro allí la caso y pronto volaban comida por doquier.

El jadeo del otro lado paro la pequeña guerra, Damon mira hacia el sonido para ver a Caroline y Bonnie mirando con la cara horrorizada la escena. Las niñas seguían riendo metiendo en la boca restos de comida que quedaban en la mejilla.

Caroline fue la primera en dar un paso retádnoslo con esa voz chillona que daba a todos ganas de tapar el oído.

- Hey, sentidos agudizados ¿recuerdas? - Damon se quejo a Caroline.

- Son unos irresponsables, eso es lo que son - dijo para nada escuchando las quejas de los chicos.

Damon gruño molesto.

- Podrías bajar el volumen en primer lugar ¿O es que lo tengo que hacer yo? - dio unos pasos hacia la rubia.

Stefan se interpuso en la disputa.

- Cálmense que las niñas están aquí.

Caroline se cruzo de brazos, Damon simplemente sonrió quemando la mirada hacia la chica.

Bonnie carraspeo para llamar la atención esta vez.

- Care no seas dramática es solo un juego.

La chica miro con los ojos abiertos a su amiga.

- ¿Un juego? Hablas enserio Bonnie, mira como están - apunto a las niñas tirando unos trozos de comida del pelo de Elena.

- Eso tiene una solución se llama baño - ironizo Damon.

Caroline le miro mal, capaz de hacer un agujero en la cabeza del molesto chico, la paciencia tenía pocos límites tanto a la neurótica chica que solo no podía creer lo crio que se están comportando en cuidar a las niñas.

- No estás ayudando - apunto Stefan.

Damon alzo las manos en derrota por lo aguafiestas que eran todos, según lo que constaba de suponer él debería estar molesto pero no otro tenía que tomar ese lugar. _Genial_ pensó.

La voz cantarina de Elena les distrajo.

- Tía Bon, tía Car.

Bonnie sonrió feliz al ver a Elena y le dio un beso, Caroline le apretó la mano diciendo que para abrazarla primero tenía que tomar un baño. Las dos chicas subieron en la habitación en que dormía Katherine en la que las llevaron a dar un baño. Los chicos también aprovecho el momento y bañarse de los restos de comida. Cuando todos estaban presentable se sentaron en el sofá con las bebés viendo la tele y ellos un poco mas apartado para hablar. Esperaron un poco más a que Tyler llegara, a Jeremy y Alaric se le tuvo que llamar desde el campamento y les informaron, pero no pudieron estar mucho tiempo. Dijeron que volverían mañana mismo.

Todos los ojos estaban en Bonnie, esperando que hablara.

Ella miro a cada uno justo cuando abría la boca para hablar, Elena apareció llamando a Damon saltando queriendo mostrarle uno de los personajes del dibujito que estaban viendo.

- Ahora no Lena, tenemos algo que hablar - Bonnie vio como dudaba en ir a ver lo que a Elena tanto le entusiasmaba, todos podían ver lo que a la chica que de adulta ya no se le notaba tanto en estos días. La felicidad. La Elena adulta ya no reía, no le entusiasmaba nada, el brillo travieso se perdía con cada lágrima y preocupaciones en que uno de esos días en que se despierta, pensaba en que no dejaría un hermano huérfano sin ningún pariente, todos oían sus gritos con cada pesadilla nueva atormentándola.

La bruja al ver la felicidad de su mejor amiga en ese pequeño cuerpecito le partía el corazón en mil, ella no podía hacer esto que le estaban pidiendo, era inhumano y cruel no importa cuánto condenada ella está, no podía hacerle daño a Elena ni a Jeremy. Y menos a los hermanos Salvatore, viendo como estaba no son los únicos en que sufrirían las consecuencias, todos ellos eran involucrados hasta el cuello no hay marcha atrás se jugaban todos por el todo. Con eso tomo su decisión, solo ella iba a saber del comunicado de las brujas, si no lograba otra solución les diría, mientras ella trabajaría cielo, mar y tierra en encontrar otro camino. Quizás Damon lo mate si no encuentra nada pero valía la pena en ocultar, no necesitaban esta preocupación sabiendo que se quedarían por un tiempo cuidando de las niñas, mejor que sus preocupaciones sean el de atender a las pequeñas, bastante ya tenía por lo de Klaus.

- Vamo Damyn solo un ratlito.

Bonnie suspiro.

- Ve un rato - ella insto.

Elena vitoreo feliz, abrazando energética a Bonnie. Su larga trenza azotando cuando salta.

- Bien, bien - dijo Damon dejándose llevar por Elena de la mano, Stefan suspiro desde su asiento.

Elena gritaba de felicidad apuntando a la tevé sobre el vestido que quería tener, Katherine miraba aburrida desde el sofá ya que no se callaba y ella quería ver el dibujo animado en silencio. Damon con las cejas levantada miraba lo que le tenía tan embobada a la pequeña asegurando que le compraría pronto si se porta bien. Los ojitos le brillaban a la niña y abrazo y beso emocionado a Damon. El simplemente reía de verla tan emocionada.

Tan pronto volvió a sentarse embobada por la peli, Damon suspiro volviendo donde los demás estaban esperándolo.

- Puedes comenzar - declaro.

La bruja respiro ruidosa antes de comenzar.

- Hable con la abuela - dijo despacio - Ella me advirtió que mis poderes son débiles en volverlas ahora mismo - todos asintieron menos Damon - por lo que las brujas del otro lado dijeron que me los devolverían completamente antes que la luna llena salga y poder volverlas a la normalidad.

- ¡Pero eso es dentro de un mes! - Damon se levanto.

- Si, si - mando ella - lo que pasa es que el hechizo de protección que hice volvería cada vez que sale la luna llena, lo selle en ese entonces hace unos dos días, lo que nos lleva a esperar que vuelva a salir en ese entonces para romperlo. No hay de otro.

Aparto la mirada con dolor, odiaba tener que mentir, aunque no mentía del todo cuando decía que tenían que esperar un mes, esa es una parte de la verdad, la otra la más dolorosa lo mantendría oculto.

- Pero los lobos se transforma en luna llena - dijo Caroline.

Tyler se retorció desde su asiento.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver - mintió esta vez sin mirar a ninguno - Lo que si les puedo decir es que cuando llegue el día dieciocho crecerán un poco mas hasta que tengan 12 años, el año en que comienza a florecer una niña a joven de allí esperaremos hasta que salga la luna llena y volverlas a sus vidas de antes.

Damon la miro como analizándola, se sintió incomoda con su mirada que quemaba el alma, desafiándola.

- Tu, ocultas algo - soltó de pronto, descolocándola completamente.

- ¿Qué? - lo miro nerviosa. _Por favor, por favor, no_ pidió en su interior.

- Estás muy nerviosa - acuso tranquilo.

- ¡Claro que estoy nerviosa! - se defendió.

- Digamos que te creo - sonrió de lado tomando un trago de su vaso de bourbon - pero hay algo más.

Todos miraban de uno a otro viendo la disputa.

- Mira Damon, no estoy aquí para discutir contigo, fue muy difícil contactar con las brujas y tú me acusas de ocultar algo que si lo sabes, me ilumines con tu sabiduría. Por el momento estoy nerviosa por mi amiga, lo de Klaus y quien sabe más estaría acechando en este instante que estamos discutiendo.

- ¿Quién dice que estamos discutiendo? - rodo los ojos - solo digo lo que veo, y cada vez que algo de ese brillo malicioso-oculto se presenta hay problemas. Es lógico que me preocupe, estamos hablando de Elena.

- Y de Katherine - recordó Caroline.

- Si gracias por eso - dijo con sarcasmo.

Caroline se mordió los labios, Tyler vio el gesto nervioso y le agarro las manos.

- Klaus llamo anoche y amenazo con matar a todos si ocultamos a Elena - soltó tan rápido que todos se volvieron a verla desinflar como un globo después de hablar.

Un incomodo silencio se instalo en la sala que un alfiler caería y nadie movería un dedo, el único sonido que venía era de la caricatura de la tv.

- Eso complica las cosas - por fin hablo Stefan - ¿Qué exactamente te dijo Caroline?

- Amenazo a mi madre, a todos lo que estaban involucrados en esto y dijo que no habrá cabeza que salga viva de esta.

- Maldita sea - Damon apretó los puños - no podemos salir y esconderlas en estos momento.

- Pues no - Caroline declaro - creo que nos tiene vigilado.

- Eso es lo que tenemos que saber pero ¿Quién?

- Lo que me sorprende es que no se haya enterado de que Elena este viva - Stefan pensó mientras hablaba - Lo que nos lleva a pensar que tenemos un favor a nuestro lado.

- Eso es porque ellas son niñas - Bonnie se paso las manos por el cabello - y nadie pensaría que la doble es una niña, menos con Katherine la vampira mas manipuladora de todas siendo humana y pequeña ¿Quién imaginaria eso? De seguro los que lo ven solo verían a un par de niñas humanas cualquier. Ciertamente tenemos un paso a nuestro favor.

- Pero debemos actuar más normales, si ven que las niñas están todo el día aquí, sospecharan - Tyler pidió - deben hacer cosas normales como cualquier niño.

Todos acordaron eso, nadie se jugaría en ponerlas en peligro por ser acobardados de salir a la calle con las chicas, deberían actuar más normales, como sintiendo la pérdida de Elena y no de estar encerrado en cuatro paredes para que Klaus no las vea y tire conclusiones.

- Esta bien, iremos de shopping - aplaudió Caroline feliz, todos le miraron, como si le hubiera salido una tercera cabeza - ¿Qué? - se indigno - dijimos que actuaríamos normales, que mejor normalidad al salir de compras.

- Si tu normalidad es aprovechar ir de compras, quien te detiene.

- Tu tarjeta - sonrió maliciosamente - No querrás que Elena no compre todo lo que le gusta - le pico.

Damon no se resistió a eso, le daría una tienda a Elena si eso la hace feliz, y Caroline lo sabía por eso no le estaba pidiendo a Stefan la aprobación. Y además Elena estaba encariñado por él y haría lo que le pedía. Era increíble lo cual terco y salvaje que podían ser lo dos, lo opuesto y lo fácil de persuadir cuando le nombraba a cierta personita.

Lo cual no va con Stefan que era demasiado tranquilo, todo calculado con la mente fría, buscando lado a las soluciones en todo momento, simples, amables y entendedor. No saltando a precipitaciones ni era impulsivo como Elena y Damon.

Eran dos fuegos ardientes a punto de explotar, Elena desinteresada y compasiva. Damon impulsivo, rudo, pero los dos, amaban con pasión, se entregaban con pasión, las peleas eran con pasión. Se importaban tanto aunque le cueste admitir. Y las personas que los rodeaban no eran ciegas veían lo que todos callaban, hasta Stefan admitía que ellos tenían una conexión demasiado fuerte que él nunca pudo tener con Elena.

Los únicos que no los veían claros eran ellos mismos para admitir.

- Bien - dijo levantándose - pero yo también voy, no estarás abusando de mi tarjeta, y alguien tiene que mantener un ojo en ustedes.

- Yo me quedare - sentencio Stefan.

- De ninguna manera - Caroline tironeo del brazo de Stefan - hasta la noche no volveremos, mejor hayamos todos.

Stefan se quejo mientras que Bonnie y Tyler se disculpaban en no poder asistir ya que tenían asuntos que atender.

- Esto será muy, muy divertido - aplaudió Caroline como niño chiquito.

* * *

**Este día de shopping será un dolor de cabeza o un buen día ya lo veremos.**

**Y alguien me pidió un momento Datherine pues ahí lo tienes. Es bueno saber lo que les gustarían que pasen, soy todo oídos a sus peticiones. Y no se preocupen habrá un gran momento Datherine de nuevo tanto como Steferine no se preocupen.**

**Nos leemos en la próxima, espero sus reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nuevo Capitulo. Que disfruten.**

* * *

Un joven guapo de chaqueta de cuero, jeans flojos que le caía sensual por las caderas, gafas de sol ocultando sus rasgos hermosos y el cabello disparado alborotado por el viento era la distracción de miles de curiosos que no podía apartar los ojos de ese ser griego tan perfecto. Las mujeres babeando por su oscura forma y misteriosa, irradiando promesas disparado desde el cielo. Su sonrisa creció mientras sentía la pequeña manito encajar en el suyo con entusiasmo mirando de tienda en tienda, distraída de las miradas de envidia disparado de cada mujer en la pequeña niña que le acompañaba.

Caroline estaba más que disgustada mirando a esas mujeres que parecía más carnívoras con esas miradas de fuego, queriendo tragarlos vivos o mejor dicho a Damon que andaba con chulería, con esa sonrisa idiota en el rostro, con ganas de ser abofeteado para dejar de dar ataques de corazón a mitad de las chicas. Suspiro resignada, ella misma se tuvo que admitir que el chico estaba caliente como recién salido de un catálogo de revista.

Stefan estaba más que distraído con Katherine apuntando algunos vestidos y juguetes que la niña con emoción quería llevarse, pero la perfecta rubia seguía diciendo que no entrarían a ninguna tienda, más que la que ella había siempre ido desde que era niña donde los mejores diseñadores de ropa infantil estaba. Damon no protesto siguiéndola de cerca.

- Llegamos - Caroline grito con emoción entrando a la tienda.

Los vampiros fueron recibidos con el olor frutales y cientos de colores, plumas, zapatos y ropa, mucha ropa infantil. La rubia salto hacia el mostrador sonando insistente una campanita de notar la presencia de ellos, mientras Katherine con ojos críticos descartaba el amarillo que tanto odiaba. A Damon le llamo la atención en unas de las cesiones en negro y alzo curioso una falda corta poniéndolo enfrente de Elena que salto feliz en la aprobación, mientras Damon buscaba una camisa negra y zapatitos para combinarlos.

Caroline gruño molesta cruzadas de brazos.

- ¡Damon! - chillo en el oído del chico - no pensaras que se vista todo de negro.

- Y porque no - dijo calmado, mirando a la rubia con las cejas alzadas.

- Porque su sentido de la moda no es la mejor.

- Y tú me lo dices, que con malicia me mirabas también como las otras chicas - sonrió de lado.

- ¡Claro que no! - su cara se volvió rojo por ser descubierta de esa forma, haciendo que al moreno riera por lo obvio - no te creas tanto y deja a las manos sabias que vistan a Elena.

- Mi tarjeta - desafío.

- Mi sentido de la moda - La rubia lo miro ladeando la cabeza.

En ese momento de disputa salió por fin el dueño de la tienda terminando la discusión.

- Bienvenidos a Kids Fashion.

Caroline sonrío volteando a ver a uno de sus mejores amigos.

- Ismael - Corrió a abrazarlo - tanto tiempo.

- Rubia - dijo el chico con voz cariñosa, y afeminado saltando feliz hacia la chica dando grititos.

Damon rodo los ojos viendo la escena, mientras que Stefan se quedo parado mirando a la nada incomodo.

Cuando Ismael y Caroline se separaron, el chico inmediatamente volteo el rostro para encontrarse con los hermanos.

- Oh mi dios, ¿pero quién es este bombón ? - Ismael se acerco a Damon, agarrándolo del brazo sin pudor.

Damon se aparto de un gruñido mirando a Caroline que se tapaba la boca para ocultar su risa.

- Son Damon y Stefan - presento la chica - y estas son Katherine y Elena - apunto a las niñas que miraban embobadas algunos peluches.

- Y yo soy Ismael - Le paso la mano a Stefan, que este nervioso lo apretó, mientras que el chico lo miraba lascivamente - Pero que buenas visitas - dijo tirando más de cerca a Stefan apretando los bíceps con admiración.

Damon y Caroline tuvieron que mirar a otro lado para amortiguar la risa que se les salía de los labios, Stefan los miro desesperado por ayuda hasta que Caroline se compadeció.

- Ismael venimos para probar sus nuevas ropas a las niñas - dijo apartándolo de Stefan.

- ¿Son sus niñas? - pregunto mirando a los dos chicos.

- ¡No! - dijeron apresuradamente viendo que la mente del chico gay por donde iba.

- Oh…

- Son hermanos - tranquilizo Caroline.

- Pero a mi hermano les gustan los chicos últimamente - pico Damon recibiendo una mirada asesina de su hermano.

- ¿Enserio querido? - se intereso de inmediato Ismael lamiéndose los labios en anticipación.

- ¿Qué? - Stefan miro al chico gay con horror, viendo sus insinuaciones - ¡Claro que no! - negó mas irritado.

Caroline decidió calmar el ambiente pidiendo a su amigo ayudarla con las niñas, el no tuvo otra opción mirando con un suspiro a los hermanos se fue a llamar a las chicas de la tienda a preparar las ropas.

- Mientras esperan ustedes allí sentados - apunto hacia un sofá que los hermanos indignados tuvieron que ocupar - No se preocupen, ya verán lo divertido que es esto - y con eso se fue feliz con las niñas detrás de Ismael.

- Si claro - ironizó Damon.

Pasaron los minutos y nadie salía, los hermanos rápidamente se aburrieron mirando a la gente pasar hacia el otro lado de la tienda, personas riendo, compartiendo comida, mandando mensajes o simplemente curioseando en las vidrieras de las tiendas. Damon y Stefan fácilmente podrían ser confundidos como maniquíes por lo tan quietos que estaban.

- ¿Qué crees que están haciendo? - pregunto Stefan.

- No lo sé - respondió Damon parándose para ver lo que tanto tardaban las chicas, justo en ese momento se apagaron las luces.

- ¿Y ahora? - suspiro el joven Salvatore. Damon se escogió de hombros volviendo a sentarse.

Las luces volvieron a encenderse para revelar a una Katherine sonriente llevando un vestido lila clarito de lazo gris en la cintura con bailarinas color de cristal, un bolso colgando de su hombro izquierdo, modelando el nuevo conjunto. Ninguno de los hermanos tuvo tiempo de comentar nada hasta que la niña ya había desaparecido desde el otro lado, sospechaban que Caroline las habían convencido con alguna cosa, rápidamente apareció hebras de seda lacios dando vueltas antes de caminar en la pequeña pasarela, Elena vestía un conjunto de mini short turquesa con una camisa blanca estampa de oso que hacia su rostro adorable, unos converses de osos blanco y un mini bolso a la mano. Así siguieron desfilando un montón mas de ropas hermosas, pantalones coloridos, sudaderas estampados con flores o a raya, vestidos de todos los colores, short, faldas, se gastaron media tienda pero ni Damon, ni Stefan se quejaron, solo con ver el entusiasmo de las niñas bastaba lo suficiente.

El sollozo de Katherine se volvió un grito de niña malcriada al no querer probar mas ropas, estaba cansada y solo quería comer un poco de dulces, la rubia no le hacía caso empujándola a probarse otro vestido. La niña grito molesta llamando la atención de los hermanos.

- ¿Qué pasa Kath? - pregunto con dulzura Stefan.

- Stefy, teno hamblee - se quejo abrazándolo.

- Ya saldremos a almorzar, no te preocupes - le acaricio el pelo.

La niña asintió feliz, acariciando la panza que gruñía.

- Pero primero te pruebas este vestido Katherine - Caroline apunto un vestido en la mano.

- ¡No! - grito Katherine, corriendo a esconderse detrás de Stefan.

La chica suspiro irritada.

- No seas malcriada y ven aquí - se puso la cara más enojada y entrar en razón con la niña. Solamente que ella no le escuchaba empezando a llorar.

- No quelo, no quelo… - sollozaba sin cesar.

-Muy bien, me rindo - suspiro en derrota.

Damon rodo los ojos molesto, tanto drama por un simple vestido, y la rubia no se rendía tan fácil también, no ayuda pelear con una niña, era tan infantil. Se volvió con una sonrisa hacia Elena, pero su sonrisa rápidamente murió cuando no vio a ninguna niña pequeña en la misma sala, se pareo por el lugar buscando a la niña, pensando que solamente ella está jugando a las escondidas, su juego favorito. El estomago le cayó a la preocupación al enterarse que no había rastros de la pequeña, con cada minuto más nervioso la busco, llamándola por su nombre, solo la inútil discusión de Caroline y Stefan se oía de fondo.

- ¡CA-RO-LI-NE!

Esa voz molesta, dejo congelada a la chica a media palabra con el joven Salvatore, para volver y mirar a un furioso Damon, que le hizo estremecer hasta la médula.

- ¿Si…? - pregunto tembloroso.

En un minuto Damon apareció en su frente, acorralándola en la pared sin pestañear mirándola intensamente, Caroline trago saliva nervioso mirando a cualquier lado, miedo de ver al chico.

- ¿Dónde diablos esta Elena? - El nombre de su amiga un bálsamo lleno de sentimientos. La emoción, esperanza, ira, amor y lo peor de toda la desesperación.

Miro confundida por un momento, empujándolo un poco desconcertada miro por la sala solo viendo a una de las niñas, Katherine abrazada asustada a Stefan que le ocultaba de la escena de ellos dos confrontados.

- ¿Elena? - llamo inútilmente a la niña, confirmando sus sospechas. La niña no estaba en la tienda.

- ¿Qué mierda estabas pensando? Te dejo unos momentos y la pierdes. Maldita sea - golpeo furioso la pared detrás de Caroline, haciéndola saltar por sus nervios. Una pequeña grieta se formo pero ninguno se dio cuenta ya que la preocupación teñía sus rostros.

Stefan puso una mano en el hombro de Damon.

- Tranquilízate Damon, no tenemos tiempo a perder con estas peleas - pidió tranquilo - tenemos que buscarla antes que vaya muy lejos, mejor movernos lo antes posible.

Damon gruño en la aprobación, su hermano tenía razón, siempre tenía la razón en asuntos urgentes. Olfateo el olor de Elena siguiendo la pista de su esencia conduciéndolo fuera de la tienda, se paro y miro a los dos vampiros.

- Si algo le pasa a Elena…

- ¡Damon! - regaño Stefan, sacudiendo la cabeza.

- No, Damon nada. Estoy harto que me callen, no doy un culo a su estúpido sermón. Es mejor que la encuentren sana y salva, porque no daré piedad a quien la toque un solo cabello - sus ojos ardían en la ira mirando directamente en los ojos de la chica - Y esto va para ti rubia ya que estuviste a cargo de ella y no supiste cuidarla ni un puto minuto, mejor mantenerte lejos de mí, hasta que la encuentre, por su propio bien.

Caroline se mordió la lengua para no gritarle lo estúpido e imbécil que estaba siendo, por una parte quería patearle por tratarla así, y por otra parte se sentía tan culpable que lo dejo estar, necesitando esas palabras porque eran la verdad. Es su culpa que Elena este desaparecida, estando tan distraída discutiendo con Katherine y que no se haya dado cuenta que había salido de su lado su mejor amiga, que dios sabe en qué lugar estaría en estos momentos, asustada y sola con miles de personas queriéndola hacer daño. Tenía ganas de llorar y morder el primer cuello que se le atravesara en este momento, para su suerte solo fue Stefan quien se le cruzo y la abrazo diciéndole palabras de consuelo saliendo de la tienda.

Los tres se dividieron buscando a la pequeña niña que tanto amaban.

* * *

Elena se trago el nudo de la garganta, tan asustada. El lugar estaba todo oscuro que solo una pequeña luz en lo alto le hacía seguir caminando, imaginando monstruos llevándola lejos para comerla, sollozo con miedo, llamando a Damyn para sacarla de allí.

Escucho los gritos de unos jóvenes, y chillo con lágrimas manchar sus mejillas. Ella solo quería salir un poquito no tanto de donde la tía Carbobine gritaba a Katy a probarse unos vestidos. Ella estaba hambrienta y pensó en buscar a Katy un poco de agua para darle porque se quejaba de lo cansada que esta de probar ropas lindas de Imaile el amigo especial de la tía Carbobine. Solamente que no encontró agua por ningún lado y salió de la tienda a buscarlo. Tanta gente la empujaba apurados pasando, dándole vueltas la cabeza, una pareja de jóvenes besuqueándose la empujo a un lado sin darse cuenta, y es así como término en ese lugar completamente oscuro, intentando salir.

El grito de las personas se volvió más cercano cuando caminaba más, alguien salió desde la oscuridad asustando tan mal a la niña que grito y salió corriendo, una bruja que reía le llenaba de terror absoluto. Mientras corrió se tropezó con algo y cayó de rodillas, en ese momento salió un payaso con cara de loco que intento agarrarla, se puso de pie y le pateo en medio de las piernas, y el payaso se agacho agarrándose con dolor, Elena aprovecho ese momento para salir huyendo del lugar solo para toparse con otro feo personaje con cara arrugada y sangrando, que en la mano llevaba una moto cierra que intento cortarla, grito con todo sus pulmones, parándolo con sus gritos y el intento alcanzarla al notar que era una niña, Elena asustada se aparto corriendo en la oscuridad los latidos del corazón frenéticos, le salieron un montón de feas criaturas más que querían alcanzarla con sus garras y manos horribles que la hacían llorar y gritar el nombre de Damyn y Stefy para protegerla. Sus cordones se enredaron en sus pies y tropezó de nuevo cuando el último de los monstruos salió desde la oscuridad. Traje negro, una capa roja, los ojos demoníacos y los colmillos y garras al igual que el libro que veía con Katy en la habitación de Stefy, un recuerdo le vino en ese momento. Una chica atrapada en medio de círculos de fuegos, en el otro lado otra chica rubia que sangraba muerta. La primera chica gritaba '_'Jenna''_ y un joven salió y le apuñala en el pecho, la tía Jenna se vuelve de color gris con venas, la chica seguía llorando, cuando el joven se vuelve a ella y después la muerde en el cuello, chupándole la sangre a la primera chica que moría de apoco, hasta caer muerta.

Elena volvió a la realidad para gritar tan fuerte, protegiéndose el rostro del monstruo.

* * *

Damon busco frenético por todos lados, hasta entrar en los vestidores en que algunas chicas se cambiaban, gritándole enojadas, no lo hacía por pervertido sino que buscaba a su Elena, la niña de sus ojos estaba perdida en alguna parte y el no estaba de moralista ni caballeroso para perder tiempo con las mujeres molestas.

De arriba y abajo la busco, en los ascensores, debajo de las escaleras mecánicas, en cada pequeña tienda, juguetería, en comidas rápidas, en todo el maldito edificio, hasta en la azotea pero ni una pista de ella. Como loco se paso las manos en el pelo, revolviéndolo de enojo y frustración. ¿Y si alguien la llevo? Pensó. ¿Y si ya salió del edificio y él seguía perdiendo el tiempo aquí? Miles de preguntas más le perseguían atormentándolo sin parar, en donde todo le daba vueltas, atrapado en un laberinto sin salida.

Caroline y Stefan tenían la misma suerte que Damon, el olor de Elena se perdió desde que salieron de la tienda de Ismael, se mezclo con otras esencias que era difícil rastrear. Katherine lloraba llamando a la otra niña, asustada de perder a Lena.

- Lena onde etas, te extano mucho, ven - lloro en los brazos de Stefan.

- ¿Kath quieres comer algo y después seguimos buscamos a Elena? - pregunto Stefan preocupado con la niña, que no comía nada desde el desayuno.

- No, quelo a Lena.

- Pero bebé, tienes que comer algo o si no te vas a enfermar - razonó Stefan acariciándole las mejillas sonrosadas de tanto llorar.

- No, Stefy, no - dijo enojada empujándolo de su pecho a que la bajara.

Resignado él la bajo, y ella comenzó a caminar lejos de él con los brazos cruzados y las cejas arrugadas con adorable enojo de bebé. Stefan la alcanzo rápidamente.

- Hey, ¿no querrás perderte tú también de nosotros, no? - le pregunto - ¿Cómo crees que encontraremos a Elena, si tú te portas así? Elena de seguro tiene hambre y tú aquí te portas mal no queriendo comer - suavemente le hablo sin alterarla más de lo debido.

Katherine avergonzada miro al piso.

- No teno hamble Stefy.

Stefan suspiro.

- Esta bien, la buscaremos un poco mas y si no aparece, vamos a comer algo ¿Bien?

Ella asintió.

- Ben, Stefy… - lo miro con ojos llenos de amor, corriendo a sus brazos. Él la alzo de nuevo a la altura de sus ojos, con que se topo su mirada intensa - te quelo mucho Stefy - y con eso le beso la mejilla, Stefan sonrió alegre, amando a la pequeña Katherine llena de inocencia.

- Yo también pequeña - dijo con sinceridad, besándole la nariz.

Media hora después los tres se reunieron sin encontrar a la niña, Caroline ya sentía la culpa torturándola, las lágrimas ya no las podían ocultar. Ella y Katherine estaban abrazadas en silencio esperando lo peor.

- Nada - dijo Stefan con el rostro decepcionado.

- Maldita sea, no pudo haberla tragado la tierra - Damon pateo un bote de basura, la gente lo miro con miedo al pasar.

- No sé en donde más podemos buscar - Tímidamente dijo Caroline.

Damon la miro mal.

- Esto no pasaría si la hubiera estado cuidando como es debido rubia - ataco con enojo.

- Lo siento, lo siento - Lloro Caroline.

- ¡Los dos, dejen de culparse! - grito molesto Stefan.

El mayor Salvatore lo miro divertido.

- ¿Qué pasa Stefan, has perdido la paciencia ahora? - sonrió con ironía.

Stefan lo miro furioso, ya estaba bien los dos culpándose, además de que asustan a Katherine con sus gritos, los dos no perdían la batalla en hacerse sentir peor.

- Lo estoy ¿Y qué?

El solo rodo los ojos, cuando empezó a oír un grito, ese grito familiar que reconocería en cualquier lugar _Elena _y con eso corrió hacia el lugar donde empezó a escuchar. Los gritos siguieron sin cesar, a Damon se le heló la sangre al pensar en que podía consistir esos gritos, apretó los puños con rabia y fue más rápido hacia el lugar.  
Unos minutos después paro frente hacia la casa del terror, el arrugo el ceño al no imaginar en buscarla aquí sin pensarlo empezó a entrar en la oscuridad. Puso los ojos al aparecerle algunos personajes que él molesto los aparto a un lado, vio a un payaso que se retorcía de dolor comenzó a reír del tonto miedoso que lo pateo. Fue caminando más profundo hasta que la vio llorando en el piso protegiendo su pequeño rostro, avanzo a su lado sin querer asustarla, ella estaba llorando y el motivo es nada menos que el personaje vampiro que intentaba avanzar a ella. Lo empujo a un lado, el chico salió volando y no le importo.

- Elena… - llamo dulcemente.

- Klauhs, Klauhs…Klauhs - Elena murmuro meciendo atrás y adelante.

Damon se congelo al oír el nombre del hibrido, ¿podría recordar lo que le paso hace unos meses? No eso no podía estar pasando, ese hechizo no podía tener que hacerla recordar su vida de antes. Demasiado cruel. Por dios era solo una niña, la miro destrozado, ni siquiera notaba su presencia mientras se mecía en aparente shock repitiendo lo mismo. Klaus.

- Elena - se arrodillo junto a ella - Escúchame - pidió - ¿Me escuchas? Nada te va a pasar, estoy aquí Elena, nadie te va a hacer daño - la abrazo consolándola. Los minutos pasaban y Elena sollozaba en su pecho.

- ¿Damyn? - pidió cuando paró de llorar.

- Shh…aquí estoy - le apretó la mano.

- Damyn quelo salir - la voz le tembló.

La alzo y en un segundo estaban fuera de esa agujero, con la luz cegando sus ojos, tan pronto recupero la vista Caroline salto hacia ellos arrancando a Elena de sus brazos.

- Lo siento, lo siento Lena - solloza la rubia besando la mejilla de la niña y aplastándola en sus brazos.

- ¡Caroline que no está respirando! - grito Damon.

- Oh, lo siento otra vez bebé - Caroline miro los ojos de su amiga.

- Tía Care - advirtió ella con una sonrisa.

- Lo sé, lo sé hablo mucho pero…

- Ya está bien rubia, y cállate.

La chica miro avergonzada el piso. Elena abrazo a Stefan y vio a Katherine mirándola, se bajo de los brazos de Stefan y corrió junto a ella, exprimiéndola en un abrazo, la niña correspondió después dándole un empujoncito pidiendo para que no desapareciera mas. Todos miraron la escena con ternura, jamás hubieran pensado que ellas crecerían tan juntas sabiendo cómo se odian de adultas. Parecía increíble.

Elena agarro de la mano a Katherine. El estomago les rugió y todos rieron.

- Vamos a almorzar pequeñas.

* * *

Enzo miraba la escena desde un lugar bien escondido, apago el flash de la cámara para no llamar la atención, empezó a sacar las fotos del grupo que estaban comiendo animados. Miro un momento a su ex compañero de celda Damon Salvatore, el mismo que lo dejo morir en el fuego de la casa de los Augustine. Apretó los puños si no fuera por Klaus quizás hubiera muerto en ese entonces. Él le debía mucho, su vida uno de ellos por eso acepto vigilar a los hermanos y buscar a la doble.  
Al parecer ellos lo mantenían bien oculta, miro por un momento al joven de ojos verde _Stefan_, el novio de la doble y nada más el hermano pequeño de Damon, el que tanto intento odiar en esa maldita celda. Al parecer el arreglo los malos entendidos y son cercanos de nuevo. Enzo negó incrédulo.

También había unas niñas ¿gemelas? Una parecía un poco más alta que la otra, una de cabello rizado, la otra el pelo lacio. Y la joven rubia burbujeante que no paraba de hablar, también vampira, ella no parecía ser la madre de las niñas. Eso lo extraño, ¿Qué hacían unos vampiros con dos niñas humanas? miro por un momento a ellos y agudizo el oído.

_- Elena come los pepinillos bebé._

_- No quelo Damyn._

Damon gruño.

- Entonces me rindo - se cruzo de brazos enfadado con la niña.

La niña le saco la lengua y siguió comiendo sus patatas fritas.

Enzo se llevo la mayor sorpresa de su vida, miro incrédulo a la pequeña niña, claro ahora tenía sentido todo, si Klaus no le hubiera dicho el nombre de la doble jamás lo sabría. _Elena_ ese era el nombre de la doble al igual que la niña, y es por eso que la doble adulta no aparecía porque había sido convertida en niña. Joder esa es una noticia bien jugosa. Y están bien jodidos todos esos vampiros en pensar en ese plan de locos en ocultar a la chica. ¿Pero entonces porque había dos niñas idénticas? ¿Sera que Katerina Petrova había aceptado entrar en ese plan? A Enzo le entro ganas de reír parecía irónico que la reina perra aceptara un trato de esos, sabiendo lo dramática que era. Imposible.

Sonrió con su propio plan macabro, los dejaría seguir disfrutando de ese día de compras, hasta mañana no habrá preocupaciones, antes de llamar a Klaus. Con eso cogió a una chica pelirroja caminando hacia el baño, la siguió y la empujo hacia la pared antes de enterrar profundamente sus colmillos en el cuello de la chica humana que en pocos minutos cayó muerta sin ninguna gota de sangre.

* * *

**¿No se los esperaba esto? Enzo trabajando con Klaus, por liberarlo de Augustine. Y eso que no es todo habrá muchas más sorpresas.  
Y allí les deje un poco mas de Steferine. ¿Les gusto Ismael? ¿Muy coqueto verdad?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lo siento mucho por tardar un mes en actualizar la historia, septiembre lo he tenido agotado de actividades que no ha dado tiempo a sentarme y a escribir. Ahora que comienza Octubre y que la serie vuelve les recompensare todos los capítulos que se me atrasaron. Dicho esto, aquí les dejo el nuevo cap. ¡Que los disfruten!**

* * *

El día fue de lo más loco, tan pronto como el pequeño incidente fue olvidado, las niñas comenzaron la real aventura de compras, parecía ilógico lo felices que eran solo por comprar más ropas. Después de tanta insistencia y chillidos fastidiosos de Caroline, pasaron la tarde en tienda y tienda. Compraron una cantidad excesiva de ropa infantil, mas de 20 bolsas a cada niña en lo que pasaran solo la mitad del mes utilizando esa ropa. Otra 30 bolsa de diferente tamaño para el poco a poco crecimiento de las chicas.

Caroline gritaba de amor, arrastrando a las niñas en más tiendas, Damon y Stefan se sentaron cansados en un banco, dejando caer muchas bolsas ya aburridos. Apenas sus ojos se podían ver de las miles de bolsas y zapatos que llevaban en las manos. Las chicas miraban impacientes a los chicos, ellos cansados le entregaron la tarjeta totalmente rendidos a los encantos de las niñas. Las tres como locas salieron corriendo con la tarjeta sin límites a esparramar más dinero en compras. A los chicos no le importaron, solo con verlas feliz ya bastaba que se gastaran cientos. Algunas personas que les veía, sonrieron con valentía viendo a las chicas correr felices, otros fueron enojados con su pareja, explicando que debía ser mas como ellos, y no faltaban los suspiros de amor de algunas chicas por ser unos muchachos tan considerados.

Pronto el cielo fue oscureciendo mas, y las energías con ella, con una cena ligera todos volvieron a la casa Salvatore, Caroline ayudo a poner las pijamas a las niñas y pronto cayeron agotadas dormida.

Los tres de ellos suspiraron de alivio, Caroline se fue después de una ración de dos bolsas de sangre O negativo. Ellos apagaron las luces y esperaron una larga noche inquieta. Desde que entraron a la casa sintieron que algo cambio y al no saber que era ese mal se sentían impotentes, Damon no bajo la guardia en ningún momento, pasando de vez en cuando por la habitación de las niñas, a comprobar que todo estaba bien.

Pensó que el cansancio lo estaba volviendo paranoico y que el día lo había hecho papila, su mente por otra parte no se dejaba vencer en los brazos del Morfeo, por más que lo intentaba algo le hacía retroceder y todos sus sentidos estaban alertas. Suspiro resignado mirando el techo, los recuerdos le atormentaban, las palabras de la bruja le hacían más que sospechosa, él no se fiaba ni de su sombra cuando se trata de las niñas, ni siquiera supo en qué momento fue preocupándose por Katherine tanto como lo hace con Elena, quizás las escusas no contaba en estos momentos, el capricho insensato le recordaba su propia rebeldía cuando era humano, cuando las cosas eran más fáciles en ese entonces, sonrió en los distintas que eran esas pequeñas que lo hacía querer su infancia de nuevo. Le dolía el alma que dentro de poco volverían adultas y a la normalidad, todos odiándose, y él a nadie a quien cuidar ni soportar las travesuras aburriéndose en esa mansión, con las dos chicas rasgándose la cabeza por el amor de Stefan. Stefan su hermano santo, el indicado, el siempre elegido. Gruño frustrado sino iba a dormir que pensara en otras cosas que los amoríos de las dobles.

Y antes de que pudiera reprochar a los recuerdo, vago en los confines de sus momentos que atesoraba mas, uno que en especial no pudo evitar recordar.

_Ya era las 9:00 en esa hora todos los chicos adolecentes ya estaban listos para salir a la playa y disfrutar el verano, se había convertido en costumbre ser el que despertaba a cierta chica deprimida todo los días. El primer día lo dejaron estar, pero cuando los días pasaba recibió más llamadas de Jeremy y de Alaric, este último se volvió un responsable tutor, casi se ríe de la mamá osa que se volvió Ric con los chicos Gilbert. _

_El seguía buscando pistas para encontrar a Stefan, hasta que la llamada de barbi rubia le saco de sus huesos. Elena había desaparecido. Nadie sabía dónde estaba, la última vez que la vieron fue antes del desayuno y ahora ya era de noche. Tan rápido como colgó fue hasta el lugar que el oraba la encontraría allí. Efectivamente la encontró en el cementerio, sentada en medio de las lápidas de sus padres y Jenna, disculpándose una y otra vez con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar._

_El la llevo a casa, y desde ese momento prometió no dejarla sola, con eso tenía que dejar que ella con Liz buscara las pistas de Klaus, solo con una nueva ubicación se le iluminaba los ojos de gacela, eso cada día fue pasando cuando su obstinación se acumulo y quiso salir ella misma a buscar a Stefan. Por suerte todos le negaron que fuera a buscar por sí misma y la frustración volvió a flote, negándose a hablar con todos. _

_Sin perder tiempo subió a la ventana, viendo ella acostada dándole la espalda cuando entro en la habitación, él sabía que estaba despierta. Había cerrado todas la puerta para que nadie la molestara tanto del baño a la puerta de la habitación pero si quería evitar a todos se olvido de cerrar la ventana, lo que significa su presencia fue la única que permitía. Sonriendo se sentó en la cama cómodo._

- Gatita, ¿Por qué no te levantas?

Ella se movió hasta darse la vuelta y mirarle con una sonrisa con los ojos acuosas.

_- Damon. - y ahí estaba con las lagrimas contenidas, salto hacia el ocultando su rostro en su pecho. La oyó respirar y los músculos tensos desaparecer cuando él la apretó con sus brazos - No sé que mas hacer. ¿Por qué no me dejas buscarlo contigo? Aquí me siento tan inútil - le suplico. _

_Él lo vio venir, siempre es la misma suplica, la misma expresión de cachorrito que no podía negarle nada. _

_- No puedes Elena ya sabes es peligroso. - la acaricio el pelo calmándola. _

_- Tú si puedes ponerte en peligro ¿y yo no? - le empujo furiosa por las palabras, medio tropezando salió de la cama. La furia la hacía tan peligrosamente sexy. _

_- No tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra, soy un vampiro me puedo defender pero tú no, en un segundo te romperán el cuello sin pestañear. - se paso las manos por el pelo resignado - Entiende, solo te estamos protegiendo, no puedes dejar a Jeremy sin un familiar mas Elena. No te va lo de suicida. _

_- Para que no te quepa la duda, no soy un suicida. ¡Quiero encontrar a Stefan! - grito llorando._

_- ¿Y crees que yo no lo quiero encontrar? ¿Crees que estoy feliz de saber que mi hermano se ha sacrificado por mí, dejando toda su vida perfecta atrás? - Lo miró furioso - ¡Maldita sea, preferiría estar muerto antes de ver a Stefan irse con un sádico original! - se calla de pronto sopesando las palabras dichas. Vio la expresión de Elena suavizarse con una mirada triste, intentando acercarse a él de nuevo. _

_- Damon…_

_- No me mires así Elena, no me digas que lo sientes mucho cuando no lo haces. _

_- Me importas mucho Damon - soltó - Lo que sea que Stefan tuvo que hacer lo ha hecho para salvarte la vida. - Damon la miro confundido - Se lo difícil que esto es y a todos nos duele, simplemente no me hagas darte una bofetada por decir qué prefieres morir antes de ser salvo. - sus pequeños puños estaban cerrados fuertemente - No quiero perderte a ti también - y con eso abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió._

_Damon la escucho bajar las escaleras y entrar en la cocina, ni siquiera así sabía qué hacer. Las cosas estaban tomando un largo tramo diferente, no supo cuanto tiempo se quedo ahí parado como un idiota dejando que las palabras quemar a través del cerebro por horas o minutos, solo cuando bajo a acompañar a Elena se dio cuenta que tenía una radiante sonrisa en el rostro y todo por culpa de esa chica morena sentada a unos pasos desayunando sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo de lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento._

Damon volvió de sus recuerdos con una pequeña sonrisa al recordar ese momento, fue la primera vez que recordaba ser tan feliz con unas pocas palabras, ese día lo habían pasado en el sofá, viendo películas de todos los géneros, y debatiendo sobre ellos.

Se olvidaron de todos sus problemas y fueron conociéndose más cada día y con eso sus sentimientos también fueron creciendo que le fue imposible dejar de verla todos los días, no importaba si tenía que salir a buscar a Stefan pasaba unos momentos simplemente para verla, asegurarse que todo estaba bien, que ella no se está haciendo de la mártir con sus locuras.

Ese fue unos de los grandes motivos por el que se peleo con Ric. Él veía nuestra relación no muy sana, pasábamos demasiados tiempos juntos. Lo que siendo así suena irónico ya que fue su grande idea de pasar tiempo con ella. Llámalo idiota ya que su plan tan pronto resulto, él mismo lo quería terminado, nos llevo largos días sin hablar pero con Ric las cosas se solucionaba con charlas y un gran botella de bebida.

Elena tuvo mucho que ver en eso también, con las constante suplicas los unió de nuevo.

Por un lado entendía a Ric, acababa de perder a la mujer que amaba, debe ser duro quedarse responsable de dos chicos. Él nunca dijo de haberse arrepentido al contrario actuaba como padre celoso de los chicos Gilbert, y eso llevo a la pelea en ellos dos.

Extrañaba tanto a la Elena adulta, la que siempre le reprochaba por traer humanos a la casa, la chica celosa que el disfrutaba restregarlos en su cara por diversión sus celos. Le encantaba escuchar sus risas y sus diatribas elocuentes. Pero eso todo se esfumo cuando Stefan volvió, ella le había dicho que no podían verse, que no quería hacerle daño y confundir lo que tenían. "Amigos" es así como ella lo llamaba pero ni con eso las cosas fueron diferentes, los pocos días que su hermano volvió se veían todavía, hasta que un día simplemente dejo de llamar o de contarle sus cosas, ya no hacían planes de cine o charlas a las altas horas de la noche. Su relación con ella pendía de un hilo invisible.

El comenzó a salir más con Andie al Mystic grill, intentar quitarse esa frustración con la chica reportera, su distracción fue perfecta. Andie es una chica que sabe escuchar y dar razones, por un momento pensó que la olvidaría así. Su plan simplemente fracaso.

_Estaba borracho sin dudas algunas tropezó hacia la puerta riéndose con Andie de algo que la chica le había susurrado, su risa murió al ver a su hermano y Elena separarse abruptamente mirándolos jadeando. Stefan tenía los ojos lujuriosos de tanto besar a su novia, suspirando derrotado al verle a él y a su cita de cada noche. Sus ojos fueron inmediatamente a la chica que estaba mirándole, el pelo marrón antes sedoso y recto ahora era un lio sexy salvaje, la boca abierta por recuperar el aliento, no llevaba su camisa sino un sostén rojo precioso que empujaba sus senos llenos moviéndose con cada bocanada de aire, el abdomen plano que pedían a gritos ser tocados. _

_Damon perdió toda cordura mirando a la novia de su hermano con ojos llenos de lujuria, quería tirar a Stefan lejos de ella, llevarla a su habitación y hacerle gritar su nombre hasta que perdiera la razón. Volvió en si cuando sintió las manos de Andie permitiendo que no hiciera tal locura. _

_- Sentimos mucho interrumpir. Pueden seguir con su fiesta ahora. - con eso agarro de la mano a Andie y desapareció escaleras arriba, tan pronto como llegaron en la habitación no perdió tiempo en hacerle esperar a Andie, lo único que cambio ese día fue que el cuerpo de Andie fue reemplazado por la de Elena, si antes eran simplemente sus ojos, el pelo y la boca, ahora era el medio cuerpo que acababa de encender todo en él en unos segundos. _

Damon derrotado se levanto de la cama, ya no podía aguantar recordar esas cosas de Elena, ya se sentía fatal con que ella lo hubiera apartado de su lado. Por otra parte la pequeña Elena quería pasar tanto tiempo con él, parecía que la niña quería toda su atención en ella y con esa carita inocente conseguía sacarlo de todas las preocupaciones. Damon extrañaría a la niña Elena por un lado se sentía incompleto sin ella, esa traviesa le volvía loco con sus ocurrencia y la sola idea de que vuelva a la normalidad seria perderla.

Justo cuando salía de la habitación se topo con una Katherine que abría la puerta, cuando lo vio mirándola sonrió y corrió abrazando sus piernas con alegría

- Damyn.

- Kitty Kath, ¿Qué haces despierta?

- Teno sed - saco la lengua para remarcar lo obvio, haciendo reír a Damon.

- Vamos a la cocina bebé, te daré agua.

- ¡No bebé! - grito a Damon, asustándolo a la mierda - Senolita Kathy - dijo.

Damon alzo las cejas incrédulo.

- Está bien, señorita Katherine - con eso la niña se agacho, saludándolo con reverencia y con una sonrisa tímida.

Damon no pudo evitar recordar a la Katherine de 1864, se pregunto brevemente si estaba recordando porque la niña lo miro confusa por un momento con la mente lejana. Cuando su atención volvió a él pidió otra vez el agua.

- ¿Damyn? - pregunto Katherine un momento después.

- ¿Si? ¿Quieres más agua? - ella negó.

- ¿Poque mami y papi estlan con musha sangle? - ella arrugo la pequeña nariz con disgusto mirándolo.

Damon se quedo inmóvil sin saber que decir, esto estaba saliendo de sus casillas antes de que puedo decir una palabra la puerta se abrió con un estruendo sobresaltando a los dos. En un segundo ya estaba al lado de la niña alzándola en sus brazos esperando lo peor.

Escucho algunos pasos y voces conocidas, agudizo un poco más al escuchar la voz de Ric y el pequeño molesto chico Gilbert, los músculos de su cuerpo se relajaron al notar que todo está bajo control. Su cabreo por otro lado creció un poco más.

- ¿No pueden tocar la puerta? - dijo interrumpiendo a los dos - Ya sabes, uno nunca se fía con esas puertas siendo arrancado con tanta fuerza, y más sin ser invitado - la ira no lo oculto, mirando a esos dos pares de idiotas.

- Damon ¿dónde está mi hermana? - el chico exigió desesperado.

- ¿Sabes qué hora es?

- ¡Damon, por favor! - Ric intervino, atajando el brazo del chico.

Ese momento Katherine levanto el rostro del cuello de Damon con curiosidad, pero en sus ojos se notaban el miedo a los dos chicos recién llegados.

Jeremy se soltó del agarre férreo de Alaric, abriendo mucho los ojos al ver a la niña en los brazos del vampiro, corrió a su lado extendiendo los brazos pensando que es Elena.

Katherine chillo con miedo abrazándose con brazos y piernas a Damon sin querer soltarlo.

El vampiro al ver la reacción de la niña rodo los ojos molesto.

- Es Katherine, no Elena. - el chico miro a Katherine confuso.

- ¿Dónde está mi hermana entonces?

- Dormida arriba. - apunto hacia las escaleras.

En un segundo el chico ya estaba corriendo hacia la primera puerta a encontrara a su hermana. Damon se le adelanto poniendo una mano en el pecho del chico y parar su carrera.

- No estás siendo racional. Elena piensa que eres un bebé ¿recuerdas? No te va a reconocer, así que te me tranquilizas y la dejamos descansar, a pasado por un día de mierda. - la paciencia de Damon pendía de una pulgada.

- Solo quiero verla ¿vale?, no la voy a despertar. - tenia la misma mirada suplicante que ella, esos putos ojos marrones grandes de cachorro.

- Bien.

Él le mostro la habitación donde la niña se suponía debería estar descansando, al ver a nadie dentro comenzó a desesperarse, con las maldiciones y gritos del chico Gilbert, Stefan despertó asustado. Todos buscaron a la niña de arriba y debajo de la casa solo para encontrarla dormida plácidamente entre las sábanas negras en la cama de Damon.

Jeremy casi llora de alegría al encontrar a Elena sana y salva solo para ser reemplazado por una risa incrédula al verla con un puchero y tan pequeñita a su hermana dormir de lo más lindo. Le dio un beso en la frente y fue a reunirse con los demás que ya se relajaron al encontrar a la niña que estaba bien.

* * *

Los hermanos les habían dicho todo lo que sabía en ese entonces, sobre el hechizo, cuanto iba a durar y las consecuencias. Alaric escuchaba todo calmado, tomando su vaso de bourbon de vez en cuando tintineando los cubos de hielo distraído mientras veía a Katherine dormir en los brazos de Stefan. Ella dormía después de horas llorar por una muñeca que había visto en la tv. Como era de madrugada ninguna tienda estaba abierta para complacer los gritos de la niña caprichosa. No habían llegado ni dos horas y a Alaric ya se le formaba un dolor de cabeza tremenda.

Admiraba a los hermanos soportar tantos caprichos de esas dos niñas. Ahora dormida una de las dobles se le veía como el ángel más inocente de todos chupando el dedo pulgar, las lágrimas secas con Stefan meciéndola y hablando de vez en cuando. Todos hablaban en voz baja para no despertarla.

- Yo no puedo estar sola con ella - Jeremy se paso las manos por el rostro frustrado - no soy tan fuerte para protegerla de Klaus.

- Sabemos eso. - le calmo Stefan - Puedes quedarte aquí, tú también estas en peligro.

- Todos estamos en peligro hermanito - Damon tomo de un trago el bourbon, levantándose y servirse otro vaso.

- Yo no sé si eso este bien - ya llevaba un rato callado Ric, al ver que Stefan iba replicar se adelanto - Si estamos todos aquí, habrá más sospechas.

- ¡Ding, ding, ding! Hasta que alguien dice algo. Pensé que era el único que piensa aquí. - Sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa de lado.

- Damon no estamos para bromas - suspiro Stefan.

- ¿Y quién aquí esta bromeando? Uh, uh. - inflo las mejillas de bourbon antes de tragarlo cuesta abajo, miro a su hermano con una radiante sonrisa. - Eres tan aguafiestas.

Stefan solo bufo irritado.

- ¿Podríamos volver al asunto? - pregunto Jeremy rascándose los ojos con cansancio.

- No podemos tratar nada, contigo bostezando como un león - pico Damon - Vete a dormir niño.

- Hey, no soy ningún niño - molesto se levanta Jeremy encarándolo.

- Solo porque eres el hermano de Elena no te estoy partiendo el cuello.

- ¿Ah sí, y eso porque? ¿Porque estas enamorado de ella y sabes que no te va a perdonar por segunda vez? - le reto el enfadado.

Todos se quedaron inmóviles a las palabras del chico, Stefan intento mirar a otro lado pero no pudo controlarse, mirando lo dolido que Damon se sentía, duro solo un segundo antes de volver con la pared más alta y fría ocultando sus emociones.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo - hablo Damon con los dientes apretados, tomo un sorbo de bourbon y desapareció hacia las escaleras.

Stefan se desplomo en el sofá, agotado. El día todavía no llegaba y ya estaba siendo una mierda total.

- ¿No pudiste mantener la boca cerrada? - Ric acuso al chico.

- Vale ya Ric, tú también no. Estoy cansado.

- Vete a casa - le paso una mano al hombro estrechándolo con ánimos.

- Si eso haré, volveré mas tarde para ver a la enana. - y ahí volvió de nuevo la sonrisa divertida saliendo de la casa.

Alaric fue a unas de las habitaciones que ocupaba en la casa disculpándose de lo cansado que fue el viaje.

Stefan se quedo un poco más, mirando dormir a Katherine en sus brazos, dándole pequeños besos en la frente sin poder resistirse, el calor del cuerpo de la niña le confortaba como ninguno que haya sentido. Los brazos que encajaban perfectamente en el cuerpo pequeño profundamente dormido.

Con cariño le aparto algunos mechones de la frente notando los rizos un poco más oscuros que el de Elena. La chica tenía un brillo especial tanto dormida se le notaba lo hermosa y seductora que podría ser con los labios separados con cada inhalación, el corazón bombeando en un ritmo acelerado cada vez que la besaba o la acariciaba, y los contaste suspiros antes de cambiar de posición.

- ¿Stefy? - pregunto ella soñolienta.

- Si Katherine aquí estoy, vuelve a dormir - ella asintió caer dormida en pocos segundos.

* * *

Damon estaba furioso con todos, cerro de un portazo la puerta sobresaltando a Elena en sus sueños. Damon se arrepintió al instante.

Tenía ganas de destruir todo a su alrededor cada pedazo de rincón que encontrara al paso, simplemente al ver a la niña dormida se le fue mitad de la ira que amenazaba explotarle la cabeza.

Se quito la chaqueta y la camisa, acostándose un poco apartado de la niña. Elena sintió la cama moverse y fue acurrucándose más al lado de Damon, colocando la cabeza en el pecho del chico.

Al vampiro se le fue toda la ira en el toque suave de ella, sus dudas que desde el principio de la noche le atormentaban se esfumaron al escuchar los latidos del corazón de la pequeña. Todo su cuerpo se relajo y los problemas simplemente no existían cuando la tenía así acurrucada a él, el aliento haciendo cosquillas a cada pulgada de su cuerpo. La abrazo más a ella queriendo detener este momento. El niño Gilbert tenía razón, estaba enamorado de ella y él quería ser un hombre mejor.

Un hombre mejor para ella.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Les gustó? No hubo momentos de locura con las niñas. Simplemente tenía que escribir los pensamientos que estaban atormentando a Damon y lo que sentía de apoco Stefan, quizás en otro cap escriba mas lo que piensa Stefan, pero ahora mismo está llegando Enzo y con ellos muchos problemas. **

**Nos leemos en la próxima, les agradecería sus reviews para saber más que les gusta. Y alguien me pidió escribir mas momentos Datherine ahí está, espero que te haya gustado.**

**Besos.**


End file.
